Pokémon DP
by DeGrue
Summary: Lukas begint een Pokémonavontuur in de nieuwe regio: Sinnoh! Nu eindelijk hoofdstuk 4 geupload! Veel leesplezier!
1. Twinleaf Dorp

**Pokemon Diamond en Pearl **door DeGrue

Copyright DeGrue 2007.  
_Pokémon en alle bijbehorende namen zijn copyright 2007 Nintendo Inc._

Dit verhaal gaat over de nieuwste Pokémon Spellen voor de Nintendo DS, Pokémon Diamond en Pokémon Pearl.  
**SPOILER WAARSCHUWING:** Als je de spellen nog niet hebt en/of je wilt nog niet hoe het spel gaat, adviseer ik je om het verhaal nog niet te lezen. Dit verhaal is grotendeels gebaseerd op het verhaal van de nieuwste spellen.

Reviews zijn van harte welkom!

**Hoofdstuk 1: Twinleaf Dorp**

'_Ondanks de inspanning van het ontdekkingsteam is de zeldzame, raar-gekleurde Pokémon niet gezien. De zogenaamde "Rode Gyarados" is, zelfs niet voor een glimps, gezien door het teneergeslagen team … en daarmee zijn we aan het einde gekomen van het Jubilife Nieuws._'

Lukas zet de tv uit. Sinds de rode Gyarados is gesignaleerd kan het nieuws nergens anders meer over berichten. Hij zucht en kijkt even om zich heen. Zijn kamer is niet zo groot. Er staat een eenpersoonsbed, een nachtkastje, een kast, een tv met een Nintendo Wii en een bureau met een laptop. Zijn kamer is voornamelijk in licht blauwe kleuren geschildert en ingericht, want dat vindt hij het mooist. Maar hij verveelt zich. Normaal zou hij met Lewis gaan spelen, maar die is op bezoek bij zijn grootouders in Hearthome Stad. Hij kent de grootouders van Lewis best wel goed. Het zijn hele aardige mensen. Ze komen vaak hier in Twinleaf Dorp. Omdat Lukas vaak bij Lewis speelt ziet hij ze vaak en hij heeft ze daarom goed leren kennen. Lewis z'n oma, Alida, heeft altijd snoep bij zich en deelt dat graag uit aan Lewis en Lukas. Maar dat vindt de moeder van Lewis, Beth, nooit goed.

'_Doe dat nou niet. Je moet ze niet zomaar snoep geven,' zegt Beth dan boos terwijl ze druk in de weer is met koffie en thee. Zijn oma drinkt alleen maar thee, terwijl zijn opa alleen maar koffie drinkt._

'_Wat maakt het nou uit? Het zijn nog kinderen, laat ze,' zegt Alida dan terwijl ze naar ons lacht. Dat maakt Beth alleen maar nog kwaaier. _

_Voorzichtig, maar enorm geirriteerd, zet ze het dienblad op tafel en zucht. 'Ik maak uit wat wel of niet goed is voor Lewis en in dit geval ook voor Lukas. Hou nou eens op met het steeds maar bemoeien van de opvoeding van m'n kind. Ik kan het zelf wel.' Het gezicht van de moeder van Lewis is rood van boosheid. Hardhandig schenkt ze koffie in voor Harm, Lewis z'n opa, die tot nu toe alleen maar heeft gelachen._

'_Jaja, als jij het zegt,' zegt Alida op haar tenen getrapt. _

_Lewis en ik maken dan dat we weg komen, want we weten wat er gaat gebeuren en daar willen we allebij niet bij zijn._

Lukas draait zich om en kijkt naar de klok. Het is pas tien over drie en hij zucht weer. Een hele diepe zucht, dit keer.

'Ik verveel me,' zegt hij tegen zichzelf. 'Ik verveel me!'

Hij gaat liggen en doet zijn ogen dicht. Hij denkt aan school dat al over een paar weken begint. Hij is nu 13 jaar en klaar met de basisschool. Zijn moeder heeft liever dat hij verder gaat op de Pokémon Academie, maar Lukas wil liever een groot Pokémon Meester worden. Omdat de aanvraag zo hoog is voor de Pokémon League heeft Lukas zich toch maar ingeschreven bij de grootste en beste Pokémon Academie die er bestaat in Sinnoh. Het toelatingsexamen was voor ieder ander heel pittig geweest, maar voor Lukas was het een eitje.

Maar om zijn droom als Pokémon Meester niet op te geven heeft hij zich toch, samen met Lewis, opgegeven voor de Pokémon League. Hij heeft, net zoals bij de Pokémon Academie, een soort toelatingsexamen moeten doen. Het waren vooral vragen over de verschillende Pokémon die je tegen kan komen in het wild en hoe je ze moet verzorgen. Maar ook praktische dingen, bijvoorbeeld hoe je moet kamperen of hoe een PokéBall werkt. Hij weet zeker dat hij ook voor dit een hoge score heeft gehaald en heeft er ook veel vertrouwen in. Alleen hoopt hij wel samen met Lewis te gaan. Maar Lukas is bang dat Lewis het misschien niet heeft gehaald en hoopt echt dat het Lewis is gelukt.

Plotseling gaat de bel. Lukas gaat van schrik rechtop zitten en kijkt snel om zich heen. _Wie zou dat kunnen zijn?_ vraagt hij zichzelf af. _Er komt hier nooit iemand zomaar langs. _Maar de stem die hij hoort komt hem bekend voor. Hij springt meteen overeind. _Lewis!_

Snel rent hij de trap af en slaat de laatste paar treden over. In de deur opening staat een jongen met een grote bos blonde haren, een zwarte broek, rood met wit gestreepte trui en een groene sjaal. Lewis z'n smaak in mode is vaak onderwerp voor discussie voor veel mensen, maar Lewis zelf kan het niets schelen wat hij aan heeft. Lukas zelf draagt een blauwe spijkerbroek met een zwart shirt met witte mouwen en een rode sjaal. Boven op zijn donker blonde haren die hij van zijn moeder heeft, draagt hij een officieele Pokémon League pet.

'Lewis, wat doe je hier al zo vroeg? Ik dacht dat je vanavond pas terug zou komen?' vraagt Lukas, die stomverbaasd is om z'n beste vriend hier en nu te zien.

'Ja, dat is ook zo. Maar mijn oma en opa moesten plotseling naar vrienden van hen die een ongeluk hebben gehad. Dus ik kon eerder naar huis komen.'

'Oh, dat is vervelend. Ik hoop niet dat het ernstig is?' vraagt Lukas bezorgt.

Lewis schudt zijn hoofd. 'Nee hoor, ze waren aangevallen door een paar wilde Ponyta terwijl ze in de auto zaten. Ze zijn met de schrik vrij gekomen.' Allebij lachen ze even.

'Wat zullen we gaan doen?' vraagt Lukas als ze uitgelachen zijn. 'Ik verveel me echt al de hele dag. Op tv is ook niets te zien want alles wordt herhaald of die stomme rode Gyarados verpest het!'

Lewis kijkt snel op. 'Ja, ik hoorde het onderweg op de radio. Ze zeggen toch dat ze hem bij een groot meer hebben gezien?'

Lukas knikt. 'Dat is zo, ja. Het team heeft de hele dag bij zo'n meer gezeten en gewacht tot dat vervelende beest tevoorschijn kwam, maar ze hebben zelfs geen glimps van de Gyarados opgevangen. Volgens mij bestaat die rode Gyarados helemaal niet. Anders zouden ze hem al lang hebben gevonden. Het is gewoon een stomme grap van iemand.'

Lewis lacht weer. 'Misschien.' Hij kijkt heel bedenkelijk. 'Maar wat ik wilde zeggen is dat wij hier in de buurt ook een groot meer hebben. Misschien kunnen er een kijkje nemen?'

'Nu?' vraagt Lukas verbaasd.

'Ja, nu. Als we nu gaan zijn we optijd terug voor het eten.'

'Is goed. Ik pak nog even m'n tas en doe dan even mijn schoenen aan.'

'Oke, dan ga ik snel naar mijn huis om het tegen mij moeder te zeggen. Ik zie je bij route 201.' Nog voordat Lukas kon antwoorden was Lewis al verdwenen.

Snel rent Lukas weer de trap op naar boven en vliegt naar zijn kamer. Hij grijpt naar zijn tas onder het bureau. Er zit niet veel bijzonders in, maar hij voelt zich toch beter als hij het bij zich heeft. Terwijl hij de trap af vliegt, slaat hij steeds een trede over. Zijn moeder zit in de woonkamer naar een progamma te kijken over Pokémon Schoonheids Wedstrijden. Zijn moeder is daar helemaal gek van. Toen ze zelf nog een Pokémon Trainster was deed ze daar fanatiek aan mee. Ze heeft zelfs nog een aantal lintjes aan de muur hangen die ze elke dag bewonderd. Zelf vind Lukas daar helemaal niets aan en vind het jammer dat dat nog het enige progamma is waarvan nieuwe afleveringen worden uitgezonden op tv. _Stomme zomerstop_, denkt Lukas.

'Mam, ik ga met Lewis naar Verity Meer. Ik ben voor het eten weer terug,' roept Lukas vanaf de hal.

'Oke, doe voorzichtig en niet in het hoge gras komen!' roept ze terug. Ze laat bijna de schaal met paprika chips op de grond vallen, maar kan het nog net optijd vastpakken.

'Jaja,' antwoord hij en hij doet de deur achter zich dicht.

Snel rent hij richting route 201. Gelukkig is Twinleaf niet zo groot dus kan je overal snel ter voet komen. Het zou nog sneller gaan met de fiets.

* * *

'Daar ben je dan eindelijk!' roept Lewis. 'Dat wordt dan een boete van $1.000.000.' Lewis houd zijn hand op alsof Lukas het er zo in zou kunnen doen.

'Jaja, grapjas. Laten we nou maar gaan,' Lukas moet nog bijkomen van het laatste stuk dat hij heeft gesprint.

Ze lopen samen richting Verity Meer. Het is niet ver van Twinleaf verwijderd maar het is toch een aardig stukje lopen.

'Denk je echt dat we wat zullen aantreffen?' vraagt Lukas terwijl ze voorbij een bord lopen met daarop "Verity Meer – 1 km".

'Misschien, je weet het maar nooit,' antwoord Lewis terwijl hij zijn schouders ophaald. 'Misschien komen we wel helemaal niets tegen. Het is toch beter dan de hele dag in dat dorp rondhangen.' Lewis heeft een punt.

Ze blijven een tijdje stil terwijl ze stevig doorlopen. Na een tijdje komen ze bij de ingang van het bos dat route 201 en Verity Meer van elkaar scheidt.

'Nou, we zijn er bijna,' zegt Lukas en ze stappen het bos in.

Het bos is dicht en donker. Er is een smal paadje, maar dat is bijna overwoekerd door dikke takken en onkruid. Onderweg zien ze een aantal Caterpie en Wurmple aan de bomen hangen. Sommigen zijn al in de cocon-fase. Ze lopen snel en op een gegeven moment dringt de geur van het meer in hun neus. Tussen de bomen kunnen ze het meer ook al zien. Het is een groot meer, omringt door het bos waar ze nu door heen lopen. Er is maar een klein stuk land waar je kan staan om bij het meer te komen want de bomen zijn bijna helemaal om het meer gegroeid en de enige plaats waar je kan staan is dicht bij de uitgang van het bos. Maar ze worden opgeschrikt door een geluid. De twee jongens kijken elkaar verbaasd aan.

'Wie zou hier kunnen zijn?' vraagt Lewis fluisterend.

Lukas haald zijn schouders op. 'Ik heb geen idee,' antwoord hij.

Op hun tenen kruipen ze dichterbij en zien in de verte, bij de rand van het meer, twee mensen staan. Een lang iemand en een kort iemand. De lange ziet eruit als een volwassene en de korte als iemand van hun leeftijd. Ze zijn druk in gesprek en hebben helemaal niet door dat er twee jongens achter hen staan. Lukas en Lewis kruipen nog dichterbij totdat ze de twee mensen goed kunnen verstaan.

* * *

'Maar professor, hoe is het om hier weer te zijn na vier jaar?', vraagt het meisje. 'Het moet vast wel even wennen zijn om van een regio als Jotho weer hier terug te komen.' Ze kijkt op naar de man, duidelijk nu de professor, terwijl hij strak over het meer blijft staren.

'Geweldig, maar die hele overgang van Jotho naar Sinnoh is inderdaad wel wennen. Maar ik vindt het wel leuk om weer _thuis_ te zijn.' De stem van de professor is diep en dat van een wat oudere man. De man grijpt even in de zak van zijn witte laboratorium jas er rommeld even. 'Maar er zijn hier genoeg Pokémon die we kunnen onderzoeken. Sommige komen zelfs helemaal nergens anders voor dan Sinnoh.'

Het meisje knikt. 'Ik ben benieuwd, professor. Ik hoop wel dat u snel weer les gaat geven. Ik ben zeer geintereseerd om deel te nemen in een van uw workshops over Pokémon Evolutie.'

De professor lacht kort. 'Binnenkort. Geef me eerst even de tijd om te wennen aan het ritme van Sinnoh.'

'Natuurlijk, natuurlijk,' zegt het meisje geschokt, bang dat ze hem heeft beledigd.

'Kom,' zegt de man. 'Het is tijd om terug te gaan.' Hij draait zich om en meteen ziet hij twee jongens staan die hem geschrokken aankijken. Hij loopt langs hen en geeft ze een knikje. De twee jongens stappen snel opzij om de man er door te laten gaan. Achter hem loopt het meisje. Ze probeerd de professor bij te houden maar hij loopt te snel voor haar.

* * *

'Waar ging _dat_ over?' vraagt Lewis. Nog een keer haalt Lukas zijn schouders op.

'Ik ken die mensen helemaal niet,' zegt hij, maar Lewis heeft zijn aandacht al op iets anders gericht.

'Moet je eens zien,' roept hij. Hij was naar de plaats toegelopen waar de professor en het meisje hebben staan praten. In zijn hand houd hij een bruine tas vast. Er rollen drie PokéBalls uit op de grond.

'Wow,' roepen ze in koor terwijl ze allebij op de PokéBalls neerkijken.

'Zijn dat echte?' vraagt Lewis na een tijdje en hij raapt er een op. De Ball past net in zijn hand. Hij is aan de bovenkant rood en aan de onderkant wit. In het midden, tussen de witte en de rode helft, zit een knop.

'Ik denk het,' is Lukas z'n antwoord. Ook hij pakt er een. De Ball voelt koud en glad aan. Het is niet de eerste keer dat ze een PokéBall vasthouden. Op school hebben ze er vaak genoeg mee gewekt en thuis hadden ze een aantal speelgoed PokéBalls waar ze, toen ze klein waren, vaak mee speelden. Er zaten dan ook helemaal geen Pokémon is. Maar iets aan deze Balls zei dat hier wel een Pokémon in zitten. Het voelt anders dan de PokéBalls die ze hebben vastgehouden waar helemaal niets in zat.

Maar plots horen ze een luid getjirp. Allebij draaien ze zich om en kijken in de richten van het geluid. Ze zien twee Starly hun kant op komen en ze zien er allerminst vriendelijk uit.

'Wat moeten we doen?' roept Lukas in paniek. 'We hebben helemaal geen Pokémon!'

'Kijk eens in je hand,' zegt Lewis en hij houd de PokéBall voor zich uit. De Ball klapt open en er verschijnt een rode straal die zich langzaam in een Pokémon vormt. De Pokémon lijkt op een kleine groene schildpad. Hij heeft een takje dat op zijn hoofd groeit, met 2 groene blaadjes eraan.

'Turr, turrtwig,' roept het beestje opgewonden en bestudeerd Lewis goed.

Maar Lukas schudt snel zijn hoofd. 'Nee, dat kunnen we niet maken. Ze zijn niet van ons, Lewis.' Lukas voelt zich zichtbaar ongemakkelijk.

'We moeten wel, Lukas. We kunnen ons anders niet beschermen tegen die Starly.'

Lukas twijfelt nog, maar houd uiteindelijk ook zijn PokéBall voor zich uit. Uit de PokéBall komt een klein aapje tervoorschijn. Zijn staart is in de vorm van een vlam en hij springt energiek heen en weer.

'Chimmm,' roept de Pokémon opgewonden en ook hij bestudeerd zijn nieuwe, tijdelijke, baasje.

De Starly vliegen nu boven Lukas en Lewis, klaar om aan te vallen. Lewis staat klaar om de Starly aan te vallen. Hij kijkt naar Lukas of hij er ook klaar voor is. Samen staan ze, met hun "leen"-Pokémon tegenover een kleine zwarte Starly.

'Oke, hier gaat ie dan,' zegt Lukas tegen zichzelf en denkt na over wat hij weet over de Chimchar.

Hij weet zich te herinneren dat ze op vroege leeftijd al flink kunnen krabben met hun klauwtjes. Toen hij vroeger een keer bij zijn oom lang ging had die ook een Chimchar. In het begin was het nog leuk voor Lukas, maar al snel werd de Pokémon te speels en begon Lukas in z'n gezicht te krabben. Huilend rende hij naar z'n moeder en zijn oom deed de Pokémon weer terug in z'n PokéBall. Hij heeft er niets aan over gehouden, anders dan een paar sneeen in zijn gezicht.

'Chimchar, krab-aanval,' roept Lukas luid. Het aapje schiet vooruit en krabt het kleine vogeltje die door de pijn nog harder tjirpt. De Starly zet meteen de tegenaanval in met een tackle en raakt Chimchar. Chimchar lijkt weinig pijn te hebben en schiet na nog een bevel van Lukas met een krab-aanval naar voren. Maar Chimchar mist, de vogel weet net optijd opzij te vliegen. Het vogeltje probeerd nog een tackle-aanval en raakt Chimchar opnieuw. Chimchar kreunt een beetje van de pijn maar gaat al snel weer rechtop staan, klaar om weer aan te vallen. 'Doe nog een krab-aanval,' roept Lukas, nu helemaal in de gedachten als een echte Pokémon Trainer. Het aapje gaat recht op zijn doel af en raakt het vogeltje vol op de borst. De Starly valt verslagen op de grond. Het duurt even voor het tot hem door dringt wat er net gebeurt is. Maar als hij het door heeft is zijn vreugde enorm.

'Yeah, hoe voelt het nou om een echte Pokémon Trainer te zijn?' vraagt Lewis aan Lukas, die ook zijn Starly heeft verslagen.

'Geweldig!', roept Lukas uit en beide juichen om hun eerste overwinning. Maar al snel sluipt de realisatie van wat ze eigenlijk hebben gedaan naar binnen. Ze hebben een Pokémon van iemand die ze helemaal niet kennen gebruikt zonder toestemming. Hoe moeten ze dit gaan uitleggen? Stilletjes houden ze hun PokéBall voor zich en bevelen de Pokémon om terug te keren. De Balls gaan open en de rode stralen nemen de Turtwig en de Chimchar in zich op.

'Oh nee!,' horen ze achter hen. Ze draaien zich snel om. Daar staat het meisje weer. 'Jullie hebben toch niet _die_ Pokémon gebruikt, he?' vraagt ze ernstig en een beetje in paniek.

'Ehhm...,' stamelt Lewis.

'We moesten wel, we werden aangev..,' maar Lukas wordt onderbroken door het meisje.

'Oh nee, de professor wordt echt kwaad als hij dit te weten komt. Geef me die tas!' Lewis pakt de tas van de grond en geeft het aan het meisje. Ze pakt het snel uit zijn handen en draait zich snel weer om en vertrekt weer door het bos. Lukas en Lewis kijken elkaar vragend aan.

'Laten wij ook maar gaan,' zegt Lewis tenslotte. 'Het wordt al laat.' Lukas is het met Lewis eens.

Ze lopen dezelfde weg terug dat ze gekomen waren. De hele weg zeggen ze niets maar blijven met de PokéBall spelen waarin de Pokémon zitten waarmee ze net gevochten hebben.

* * *

'Oh, professor, het spijt me zo vreselijk! Ik had aan de tas moeten denken en...,' maar ze wordt tot stilte gebracht door een gebaar van de professor.

'Heren,' begint hij en het meisje draait zich verbaasd om. 'Is het waar? Hebben jullie twee van _mijn_ Pokémon gebruikt?' De meneer kijkt heel streng.

De jongens knikken en kijken allebij heel schuldig. 'Maar we kunnen het uitleggen, meneer,' zeggen ze snel.

De professor schudt zijn hoofd. 'Dat zal niet nodig zijn, heren. Laat me even naar de Pokémon kijken die jullie hebben gebruikt.'

Beide Lukas en Lewis openen de PokéBall en de Turtwig en Chimchar komen weer tervoorschijn. De meneer bekijkt ze aandachtig. Hij bestudeerd ze van top tot teen.

'Uhumm, oke,' is het enige dat hij zegt. Even later gaat hij verder, 'Kom morgen langs bij mijn lab in Sandgem Stad.' Hij draait zich om en gebaart het meisje om hem te volgen. De jongens kijken elkaar verbaasd aan.

'Wilt hij ze niet terug?' vraagt Lewis terwijl de Turtwig weer in zijn PokéBall opgenomen wordt. Lukas doet hetzelfde.

'Ik vind het maar rare mensen,' zegt Lukas. 'We zien morgen wel wat hij wil. Ik wil nu naar huis.' Lewis knikt instemmend en samen lopen ze richting Twinleaf Dorp.


	2. Route 201, Op weg naar Sandgem Stad!

**Pokemon Diamond en Pearl **door DeGrue

Copyright DeGrue 2007.  
_Pokémon en alle bijbehorende namen zijn copyright 2007 Nintendo Inc._

Dit verhaal gaat over de nieuwste Pokémon Spellen voor de Nintendo DS, Pokémon Diamond en Pokémon Pearl.  
**SPOILER WAARSCHUWING:** Als je de spellen nog niet hebt en/of je wilt nog niet hoe het spel gaat, adviseer ik je om het verhaal nog niet te lezen. Dit verhaal is grotendeels gebaseerd op het verhaal van de nieuwste spellen.

Reviews zijn van harte welkom!  
**  
Hoofdstuk 2: Route 201 – Op weg naar Sandgem Stad!**

'Mam, je gelooft nooit wat er is gebeurt!' Lukas stormt het huis binnen en overvalt zijn moeder tijdens haar tv progamma's. Ze gaat meteen rechtop zitten en verstopt snel de schaal met chips onder een kussen. Lukas heeft het al gezien, maar zijn verhaal is belangrijker, vindt hij zelf.

'Nou, vertel eens, schat.' Ze eet haar mond leeg en zet de volume van de tv zachter en concentreert zich op haar zoon. Haar mond is nog oranje van de paprika chips. Ze draagt haar allerdaagse kloffie, zwarte legging en een dikke paarse trui die ze zelf heeft gebreid. Voor haar leeftijd ziet ze er erg jong uit. Veel mensen geloven haar niet wanneer ze ontdekken dat Lukas haar zoon is. Ook omdat ze zoveel op elkaar lijken worden ze vaak als broer en zus gezien. Lukas en z'n moeder zien dat alleen maar als een compliment.

'Lewis en ik gingen naar Verity Meer om te kijken of er rode Gyaradossen waren.' Lukas komt even op adem. Hij gaat verder, 'maar inplaats daarvan kwamen we twee mensen tegen.'

'Oh, wie dan?' onderbreekt Susanne haar zoon. Met haar tong likt ze de paprika van haar mondhoeken. Als ze klaar is, veegt ze haar mond af met haar mouw die nu een oranje vlek heeft.

'Mam, je moet me even laten uitpraten!' zegt hij geirriteerd. 'We kwamen een meisje en een oude man in een witte laboratorium jas tegen. Ze waren met elkaar aan het praten toen ze zich omdraaide en weg liepen. Maar toen Lewis ging kijken waar ze stonden te praten vond hij een tas, met daarin drie echte PokéBalls!'

'Echt waar? Die hebben jullie natuurlijk meteen aan die meneer terug gegeven,' zegt Susanne, maar Lukas kijkt zijn moeder boos aan meteen is ze weer stil.

'Op dat moment werden we aangevallen door twee Starly. Lewis zei dat we de Pokémon moesten gebruiken in de PokéBalls.' Zijn moeder kijkt hem nu boos aan. 'We moesten wel,' legt Lukas uit. 'Hoe moesten we ons dan anders beschermen tegen die Starly?'

Susanne zucht. Lukas heeft gelijk. 'En wat gebeurde er toen?'

'En toen stuurde we de Pokémon erop af.' Hij grijpt naar de PokéBall in zijn broekzak. 'Kijk, ik heb een Chimchar.' Lukas drukt op het knopje in het midden van de Ball. De Ball klapt open en een rode straal schiet naar voren. Voor hun op de grond verschijnt een klein aapje met als staart een grote vlam.

'Chimmchaar,' zegt het beestje. Hij bestudeert de nieuwe omgeving waarin hij zich nu bevindt.

'Mijn hemel,' roept zijn moeder opeens. Ze heeft grote ogen en schiet op de Chimchar af. 'Wat een schatje.' Ze aait het aapje over zijn hoofdje. Chimchar vindt dit erg lekker en drukt zijn hoofdje tegen haar hand.

'Lewis heeft een Turtwig,' zegt Lukas, maar hij ziet dat zijn moeder meer aandacht heeft voor de Chimchar dat voor hem. Lukas houd zijn armen over elkaar en kijkt zijn moeder boos aan.

'Oh, zei je wat, schatje?' vraagt ze terwijl ze nu op de grond ligt en met het aapje speelt. Ze lacht even als Chimchar valt maar ziet de boze blik van haar zoon. Het is lang geleden dat ze zo'n schattige Pokémon gezien heeft.

'Dus,' vervolgt Lukas zijn verhaal. 'Chimchar heeft de Starly waar ik tegen vocht verslagen. Maar toen kwam het meisje terug. Ze was erg geschrokken dat wij die Pokémon hadden gebruikt en wilde de tas terug. Ze rende snel terug naar die man. Maar het rare was dat ze de Pokémon niet eens terug vroeg. Lewis en ik ging toen maar naar huis. Maar onderweg kwamen we de oude man en het meisje weer tegen. De man wilde de Pokémon zien die we gebruikt hadden. Nadat hij ze bekekenen had liep hij weg zonder dat hij ze terug wilde!'

'Oh, wat gek,' zegt Susanne. Ze is zelf ook verbaasd, maar eigenlijk ook wel een beetje blij. Ze heeft er lang over nagedacht of ze weer een Pokémon zal nemen als huisdier. Deze Chimchar heeft haar over de streep getrokken en ze besluit om morgen nog opzoek te gaan naar een lieve, kleine Pokémon als Chimchar. 'Maar ik denk dat ik weet wie die meneer is,' zegt ze als ze Chimchar kietelt.

'Wie dan?', vraagt Lukas nieuwsgierig. Hij wilt dit nu wel heel graag weten.

'Ik denk dat dat professor Rowan uit Sandgem Stad was. Ik wist niet dat hij weer terug was,' zegt ze meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen haar zoon.

'Dat kan, want hij vroeg aan Lewis en mij of we morgen naar zijn lab wilde komen in Sandgem Stad.' Chimchar was nu aan zijn nek gaan hangen.

'En, ga je?' vraagt z'n moeder. Lukas is naast haar gaan zitten op de bank en pakt wat chips uit de bak dat z'n moeder onder de kussen had verstopt. De bak is bijna leeg en Lukas stopt net het laatste beetje chips in z'n mond. Hij aait de Chimchar, maar als hij zijn hand door de vlam doet, voelt hij niets.

'Nou, als dat mag van jou, natuurlijk,' zegt hij met volle mond. Hij kijkt haar smekend aan. Hij wilt zo graag te weten komen wat de man hem wilt vertellen en waarom hij de Pokémon bij zich mag houden. Hij moet naar Sandgem Stad!

'Van mij mag je. Ik ben morgen nog vrij. En nu je een Pokémon hebt om je te beschermen onderweg kan je helemaal alleen naar Sandgem Stad.' Ze grist de bak terug en kijkt er verdrietig naar. De bak is helemaal leeg, op een paar kruimels na.

'Oke, dank je mam,' zegt Lukas opgewonden en hij geeft z'n moeder een zoen op haar wang. 'Mag Chimchar uit z'n PokéBall blijven?' vraagt Lukas en hij kijkt z'n moeder opnieuw smekend aan. Hij weet dat ze die blik niet kan weerstaan.

'Ja, als hij maar oppast met z'n staart. Ik wil niet dat er iets in de brand gaat, want anders gaat het van jouw zakgeld af. Begrepen?' zegt ze streng. Ze staat op en loopt naar de keuken om de bak in de vaatwasser te zetten.

Lukas lacht. 'Ja, is goed. Ik denk toch niet dat hij iets in de fik kan zetten met zijn staart.' Hij kijkt naar het aapje en lacht ernaar. Hij vindt het zo gaaf dat hij nu even een Pokémon heeft. Normaal speelt hij met Pokémon van andere mensen, bijvoorbeeld met die van school. Het voelt zo anders om dan nu een Pokémon van jezelf te hebben. Nou ja, al is het waarschijnlijk maar voor eventjes. 'Kom maar mee, Chimchar.' Hij gebaard het aapje om hem te volgen terwijl hij de trap op naar zijn kamer gaat. De Chimchar volgt hem en klimt de treden omhoog.

* * *

De videofoon gaat. Lukas staat op van tafel en loopt naar de videofoon. Lukas was net begonnen aan het avondeten dat zijn moeder heeft gemaakt. De videofoon is een groot en groen ding dat bij de ingang van de woonkamer staat. Hij drukt op de groene knop en het beeldscherm springt meteen aan. Voor hem zit die ene bekende jongen met de grote bos blonde haren.

'Hé Lukas,' roept Lewis en hij zwaait opgewonden. Hij heeft Turtwig op zijn schoot en ze zien er gelukkig uit. Lukas heeft Lewis nog nooit zo gelukkig gezien nu die z'n eigen Pokémon heeft.

'Hé Lewis, hoe gaat het met Turtwig?' vraagt Lukas terwijl hij terug zwaait.

'Heel goed, we zijn al goede vrienden geworden. En hoe gaat het met jou en Chimchar?' vraagt Lewis.

'Ook goed. We hebben samen al veel gespeelt. Hij mag zelfs bij mij op m'n kamer slapen van m'n moeder.' Lukas is heel erg trots op zijn, dan wel tijdelijke, Pokémon.

'Echt cool,' zegt Lewis nog. 'Ga jij morgen nog naar die professor, Lukas?'.

'Ja. Hij heet trouwens professor Rowan. Volgens mijn moeder is hij 4 jaar weg geweest om in andere regio's Pokémon te onderzoeken. Hij is trouwens ook de professor die je de starter Pokémon weggeeft als je mee mag doen aan de Pokémon League.'

Lewis kijkt bedenkelijk. 'Echt waar? Dan mogen we vast niet meer meedoen aan de League nu we zijn Pokémon hebben gebruikt zonder zijn toestemming.' Nu Lewis dit zo zegt, wordt Lukas ineens heel bezorgd.

'Ik hoop het niet. Ik zal dan echt alles doen om het goed te maken. Ik moet meedoen aan de Pokémon League want ik wil niet naar de Pokémon Academie,' zegt Lukas, bijna met tranen in zijn ogen.

'We zien morgen wel. Hoelaat ga jij?'

'Ik weet het nog niet. Ik denk morgen na het ontbijt. Dus zo rond 08.30,' zegt Lukas. Hij moet zich nu concentreren op Chimchar want Chimchar zit nu op zijn schoot en de vlam bij zijn buik is wel heel erg warm, ook al voelt hij niks branden.

'Ik denk het ook. Ik zie je morgen wel op route 201.' Lewis aait Turtwig over z'n hoofd. Turtwig geniet er duidelijk van. Lukas doet ook het zelfde bij Chimchar.

'Tot morgen,' zegt Lukas. Hij drukt op de rode knop en het beeld scherm springt op zwart.

* * *

Lukas staat op route 201. Hij kijkt op z'n horloge. Op het LCD schermpje staat 08.30 precies. Hij kijkt om zich heen, maar Lewis is nog nergens te bekennen. Hij raakt de PokéBall aan die aan zijn riem bevestigd zit en denkt aan de Pokémon die erin zit. Chimchar heeft gisteravond op een kussen geslapen naast zijn bed. Het vlammetje op de staart van Chimchar gaat vanzelf uit wanneer Chimchar slaapt. 'Nou, dan ga ik maar alvast. Misschien dat ik hem onderweg wel tegenkom,' zegt Lukas tegen zichzelf. Hij haald zijn schouders op en begint met lopen. Hij is op de splitsing tussen Verity Meer en Sandgem Stad. Hij gaat de rechterkant op. De route heeft niet echt een weg, maar bestaat voornamelijk uit hoog gras en hellingen. In het hoge gras zitten wilde Pokémon die hem kunnen aanvallen. Maar nu hij Chimchar heeft hoeft hij niet bang te zijn. Hij stapt het hoge gras in. Voorzichtig zet hij stap voor stap, bang om per ongeluk op een Pokémon te gaan staan. Na een tijdje lopen is hij nog niks tegengekomen, geen enkele Pokémon. 'Nu ik een Pokémon heb om mee te vechten heb ik er niets aan,' zegt hij teleurgesteld tegen zichzelf. 'Ik wil op z'n minst een paar gevechten achter de rug hebben voordat ik in Sandgem Stad aankom.'

'Sorry, mag ik wat vragen,' klinkt een stem achter Lukas. Lukas springt van schrik in de lucht. Hij draait zich snel om en ziet een man staan in een schort met daarop in grote blauwe letters "Sandgem Stad PokéMart". 'Sorry, het was niet mijn bedoeling om je te laten schrikken.' De man kijkt bezorgt.

'Oh, nee hoor. Ik schrok helemaal niet.' Lukas probeerd zich groot te houden maar de man heeft hem wel zien schrikken. 'Wat wilt u vragen?' begint Lukas snel om op een ander onderwerp over te gaan.

'Nou, ik zie dat jij een Pokémon Trainer bent dus wil ik je wat aanbieden.' Lukas moet bijna lachen toen de man dat zei. De man heeft waarschijnlijk de PokéBall aan zijn broek zien hangen.

'Ja, dat ben ik. Een Pokémon Trainer,' liegt Lukas, maar zijn stem is vol trots. Hij wijst naar de PokéBall. 'Ja, kijk maar, een echte PokéBall.' Zijn glimlach is van oor tot oor, maar de man kijkt hem raar aan.

'Oke,' is alles wat hij zegt. Even later gaat hij verder, 'Ik wil je een sample geven van een potion die wij verkopen. Gewoon om je een idee te geven wat je allemaal bij ons kan kopen. Alles wat je nodig hebt om je Pokémon avontuur te beginnen.' Nu laat de man vol trots een blauw, paars flesje zien. 'Deze spuit je helemaal leeg op de wonden van je Pokémon en ze genezen binnen een paar uur. Je moet wel weten dat deze kleinere potions alleen werken bij kleine verwondingen. We hebben ook Super Potions en Hyper Potions, maar die zal jij nog niet kunnen betalen.' Lukas pakt het flesje van de man aan en bestudeert het even.

'Dank je wel,' zegt hij en hij stopt het flesje in een speciaal vakje in zijn tas.

'Je kan er meer kopen als je bij ons langs komt in Sandgem Stad. Maar ik moet nu gaan. Mijn samples zijn op en ik moet nieuwe gaan halen.' De man groet Lukas en draait zich om. Achter hem staat een grote rode fiets. Lukas kijkt er met grote ogen naar. Iets wat hij nou altijd al had willen hebben is een fiets. De man fietst er vandoor, over een paadje langs het hoge gras.

'Aw, ik wil ook...' maar hij kan de zin niet afmaken. Naast hem hoort hij een geluid. Bliksemsnel verandert zijn zicht van Sandgem Stad naar wat er naast hem staat. Op de grond staat een bruin bevertje. De Bidoof kijkt hem recht in z'n ogen aan.

'Biiiiiii,' roept het beestje. Lukas bestudeert het beestje goed. Het beestje heeft twee enorme witte tanden die ver uit zijn mond steken. Zijn vacht is bruin en lang met golven erin. Als het een wilde Pokémon is, kan hij die bevechten met zijn Chimchar. Maar tijdens het nadenken is de Pokémon al vertrokken. De Bidoof waggelt verder de route op. Lukas loopt hem snel achterna.

'Hé! Hier blijven jij. Ik wil met je vechten.' Maar de Bidoof geeft geen gehoor en waggelt gewoon verder. De Bidoof waggelt steeds sneller en Lukas gaat er steeds sneller achteraan, totdat de Bidoof zo snel is dat Lukas er achteraan moet rennen. Maar plotseling komt hij tot een stilstand. 'Nu heb ik je,' roept hij en hij grijpt naar de PokéBall. De Bidoof ziet dat hij geen andere keus heeft dan de jonge trainer aan te gaan in een gevecht.

'Biiidoof,' roept Bidoof bedreigend maar Lukas is niet zo onder de indruk. Lukas heeft de PokéBall vast en houd het voor zich uit. Hij klapt open en een rode straal schiet vooruit. Voor de Bidoof verschijnt het aapje.

'Chimmm,' zegt Chimchar en hij ziet meteen de Bidoof. Chimchar gaat meteen in gevechts houding staan en is klaar om te vechten.

'Chimchar, krab-aanval!' roept Lukas en hij wijst naar de Bidoof. Meteen komt het Trainer gevoel weer helemaal terug in Lukas en de adrenaline stroomt door zijn lichaam. Chimchar schiet vooruit en krabt de kleine Bidoof. De Bidoof schreeuwt het uit van de pijn. Bidoof rent naar Chimchar voor een tackle en hij raakt Chimchar. Chimchar heeft er niet veel last van en wacht op een nieuw bevel van zijn trainer. 'Nog een krab-aanval,' roept Lukas weer en Chimchar schiet weer richting de Bidoof. Weer raakt Chimchar Bidoof. Bidoof heeft veel pijn, maar wilt het nog niet opgeven. Hij gaat voor weer een tackle, want een Bidoof kent alleen die aanval als ze nog jong zijn. De Bidoof raakt Chimchar weer. De tackle van Bidoof kwam nu harder aan bij Chimchar.

'Chaaar, ' roept Chimchar van de pijn. Hij staat weer op. Bidoof ziet er nu zwak uit, maar hij kijkt nog steeds krachtig uit zijn ogen. Hij zal niet snel opgeven.

'Oke, geef hem een leer-aanval,' beveelt Lukas zijn Pokémon en Chimchar kijkt heel boos terug naar Bidoof. Bidoof schrikt en doet een stap achteruit. 'Nu Chimchar, een laatste krab-aanval!' Chimchar sprint op Bidoof af en raakt hem volop met een krab-aanval. Door de kracht van de krab-aanval neemt Chimchar een pluk haar mee. De Bidoof ligt flauw gevallen op de grond met een kale plek bij zijn schouders. Het duurt even voordat Lukas het door heeft, maar hij heeft weer gewonnen. Chimchar springt in de armen van Lukas terwijl ze samen rond springen van vreugde.

'Char char chim!' roept Chimchar. Lukas lacht en knuffelt Chimchar.

'Goed gedaan, jochie,' zegt Lukas. Maar hun vreugde is van korte duur, want vlakbij hen horen ze een hoop geluid vanuit de bosjes. Langzaam kijken Lukas en Chimchar in de richting van het geluid. Uit de bosjes komen langzaam een groot aantal Bidoof gelopen. Ze gaan om de net verslagen Bidoof met de kale plek staan. De stroom Bidoof komt eindelijk tot stil stand. De Bidoof lijken Lukas en zijn Pokémon compleet te negeren. Lukas kijkt het hele gebeuren en bestudeerd alles goed. Een aantal Bidoof dragen de Bidoof met de kale plek op hun rug en vertrekken weer tussen de bosjes. 'Oke,' is het enige wat Lukas zegt. Als bijna alle Bidoof vertrokken zijn hoort Lukas een luid gestamp hun richting opkomen. De trillingen van dat gestamp dringen tot diep in Lukas door. Dan wordt het stil. Lukas en Chimchar kijken om hen heen, hopend dat ze iets zien. Ineens worden de bosjes voor hun weggestrokken en daar staan 2 grote bevers voor hen. 'Bibarel,' fluistert Lukas, 'de geevalueerde vorm van Bidoof.' De Bibarel zien er niet al te vriendelijk uit. Iets in Lukas zegt dat hij nu ongelofelijk hard moet gaan rennen. En dat iets heeft gelijk ook. De Bibarel stormen ineens op Lukas en Chimchar af. Zo snel Lukas kan, rent hij samen met Chimchar verder de route op. Chimchar springt snel op de nek van Lukas en kijkt achterom. Bibarel zijn niet zo heel snel op land en dat is maar goed ook. Lukas loopt door een groot open gras veld waar allemaal Starly op de grond zitten. De Starly vliegen snel op als Lukas voorbij rent. Lukas kijkt nog eens achterom en ziet dat de Bibarel de achtervolging hebben gestaakt.

'Chimchar,' zegt het aapje op Lukas zijn schouder.

'Geen idee wat je zegt, maar ik ben het er helemaal mee eens,' hijgt Lukas. 'Dat heb ik weer. Kan ik eindelijk een wilde Pokémon bevechten, komen er een aantal geevalueerde versies achter me aan. Ze hebben me in iedergeval wel bij Sandgem Stad gebracht.' Lukas kijkt voor zich uit. Voor hem bevinden zich de eerste paar huizen met een groot bord "Sandgem Stad – Welkom!". Opgewonden loopt hij de stad in. Nadat hij een aantal straten achter zich heeft, staat hij voor een groot gebouw dat al heel lang geleden gebouwd moet zijn. Boven de grote dubbele duren staat "Sandgem Stad Laboratorium".

'Char char,' roept Chimchar opgewonden en wijst naar het lab.

'Ja, ja. Ik weet het. Hier moeten we zijn.' Hij loopt de paar treden omhoog en raakt de deurklink aan. Maar op het moment dat hij dat doet, wordt de deur open gegooid. Lukas wordt achterover geduwd en valt de paar treden weer naar beneden. Voor hem staat 'Lewis! Wat doe jij hier?'

'Voor dezelfde reden dat jij hier bent,' zegt Lewis. Lewis lijkt een stuk groter vanaf de grond gezien. Lewis staat met zijn handen in zijn zij.

'Maar we zouden toch samen gaan?' vraagt Lukas. Hij is nogal in de war.

'Ja, waar bleef je nou? Ik heb op je gewacht maar je kwam niet opdragen, dus ben ik maar alleen gegaan,' zegt Lewis. Lukas is weer gaan staan.

'Om 08.30 hadden we toch afgesproken? Nou zolaat stond ik op je te wachten maar jij kwam maar niet.'

'Wacht eens even.' Lewis geeft zichzelf een klap voor z'n kop. 'Dat is waar ook, ik heb mijn horloge altijd 15 minuten voor staan, anders kom ik altijd telaat. En deze keer kon ik niet slapen dus ben ik te vroeg weg gegaan.'

Lukas zucht. Dat is waar, Lewis kan nooit optijd ergens zijn. Zijn moeder heeft toen zijn horloge en wekker een kwartier voor gezet zodat hij dan optijd zou komen. En dat is dus duidelijk gelukt.

'Wat maakt het uit. Die ouwe daarbinnen wil je graag spreken.' Lewis wijst naar de deur. 'Veel succes,' zegt hij nog en hij loopt snel verder de stad in. Typisch Lewis, altijd haast. Lukas loopt weer naar de deur en doet het voorzichtig open en loopt naar binnen. Hij staat in een hal met een receptioniste.

'Kan ik je helpen,' vraagt het meisje lief. Ze heeft lang, rood haar. Ze draagt een roze trui onder haar witte jas. Op haar kaartje staat "Alicia – Assistente".

'Ja, ik zoek professor Rowan,' antwoordt Lukas zenuwachtig. Hij kijkt omzich heen en ziet dat de hal er modern ingericht uitziet.

'Ik zal hem laten weten dat je er bent.' Ze drukt op een knopje en praat in een zwart apparaatje. 'Meneer, er is hier een jongen voor je.'

'Stuur hem naar boven,' beantwoordt de man. De stem lijkt op die van professor Rowan.

'Dan mag je daar de trap op.' Ze wijst voor haar links, voor Lukas rechts. 'Dan is het de eerste deur rechts.' Lukas volgt haar bevelen op en loopt de trap omhoog.


	3. Sandgem Stad, Een nieuw avontuur begint!

**Pokemon Diamond en Pearl **door DeGrue

Copyright DeGrue 2007.  
_Pokémon en alle bijbehorende namen zijn copyright 2007 Nintendo Inc._

Dit verhaal gaat over de nieuwste Pokémon Spellen voor de Nintendo DS, Pokémon Diamond en Pokémon Pearl.  
**SPOILER WAARSCHUWING:** Als je de spellen nog niet hebt en/of je wilt nog niet hoe het spel gaat, adviseer ik je om het verhaal nog niet te lezen. Dit verhaal is grotendeels gebaseerd op het verhaal van de nieuwste spellen.

Reviews zijn van harte welkom!****

Hoofdstuk 3: Sandgem Stad - Een nieuw avontuur begint!

'Welkom Lukas,' zegt een bekende stem. Het is de stem van professor Rowan. Hij staat in de deur opening van zijn kantoor. 'Kom binnen.'

'Dank je wel,' zegt Lukas terwijl hij de professor naar het kantoortje volgt. Het kantoortje ziet er netjes uit. Er staat een bureau met een aantal computers. Er zijn een aantal kasten die uitpuilen met dikke boeken.

'Ga zitten,' Rowan gebaard Lukas om in de stoel te gaan zitten voor het bureau. Rowan gaat tegenover hem zitten in zijn eigen stoel. 'Je bent vast benieuwd waarom ik je hier heb laten komen.' Lukas knikt. 'Toen ik hoorde dat jij en je vriend, Lewis heet hij volgens mij –,' Lukas knikt weer, '- mijn Pokémon hadden gebruikt, was ik eerst wel even geschrokken. Maar toen Dawn, dat meisje dat met mij aan het praten was, vertelde hoe jullie omgingen met de Pokémon was ik toch even benieuwd.' Rowan wijst naar Chimchar die zijn eigen staart probeert te pakken. 'Dat is een vrij lastige Pokémon om mee te beginnen, maar volgens Dawn was de samenwerking perfect tussen jouw en Chimchar. Ook toen je mij de Pokémon liet zien zag ik dat jullie bij elkaar horen. Dat is ook precies de reden dat ik je de Pokémon heb laten houden en je gevraagt hebt om hierheen te komen.' Lukas kijkt nu recht in de ogen van de oude man.

'Bedoelt u dat -,' maar Lukas maakt zijn zin niet af. Rowan knikt om zijn vraag te beantwoorden.

'Ja Lukas, ik heb besloten dat je de Pokémon mag houden!' Lukas valt bijna van zijn stoel als hij dit hoort. Hij kan het niet geloven! 'Ik heb meteen ook een opdracht voor je,' vervolgt Rowan snel.

'Oke,' zegt Lukas nog half in de war.

'Ik heb hier toevallig een PokéDex, een electronische encyclopedie, die elke Pokémon registreert die je ermee scanned.' Lukas neemt de PokéDex van Rowan aan. Het apparaatje is helemaal rood. Lukas klapt het apparaatje open en meteen gaat de Dex aan. 'Probeer het maar uit op Chimchar.' Lukas richt de Dex op het aapje dat opgerold op de grond ligt en slaapt.

'Chimchar,' spreekt de Dex met een electronische stem, 'de chimpansee Pokémon. Chimchar leven voornamelijk hoog in de bergen en staan bekend als voortreffelijke klimmers. Zijn vlam wordt gemaakt door gas dat in zijn buik gemaakt wordt. De vlam is zo sterk dat zelfs een flinke regenbui het niet kan doven. De vlam gaat uit wanneer de Chimchar slaapt.' Op het schermpje zijn verschillende foto's te zien van Chimchar in het wild, tijdens gevechten of als huisdier.

'Wat ik zou willen is dat je probeert om zoveel mogelijk Pokémon te vangen en ze te registreren in de PokéDex. Ik probeer zoveel mogelijk te weten te komen over het evoluatie proces van de Pokémon. Zou je dat voor me willen doen, Lukas? Je wordt natuurlijk ook automatisch geaccepteerd om deel te nemen aan de Pokémon league,' zegt Rowan om het aanbod nog aantrekkelijker te maken. Rowan heeft het idee dat Lukas niet echt geintereseerd is. Maar het tegendeel is waar, Lukas is gewoon helemaal overdondert door alles wat de professor heeft gezegd en het duurt even voordat Lukas kan antwoorden.

'Ehm, natuurlijk,' zegt Lukas na een tijdje. 'Heel graag zelfs.'

'Gelukkig. Ik dacht even dat je het niet leuk vond.' Lukas kijkt de professor raar aan. Waar haalt hij dat vandaan?

'Ik heb altijd de droom gehad om mee te doen aan de Pokémon League. Ik heb me er zelfs al voor ingeschreven. Maar mijn moeder heeft liever dat ik naar de Pokémon Academie ga.' Lukas kijkt bedroefd naar de grond.

'Oh, dat komt nog wel. Met de cijfers van jouw toelatingsexamen en je eindlijst van de basisschool hoef je je niet eens in te schrijven voor de Academie.' Lukas is verbaasd. Hoe weet Rowan wat zijn cijfers zijn? En hoe hij zijn toelatingsexamen voor de Academie heeft gedaan? Rowan ziet de verbaasde blik op Lukas zijn gezicht.

'Ik weet dat allemaal omdat ik dit nieuwe schooljaar ook les ga geven op de Academie. Ik heb gisteravond je cijfers van je toelatingsexamen en je eindcijferlijst opgevraagd. Heel indrukwekkend. Maak je maar geen zorgen. Als je je na de Pokémon League opnieuw inschrijft zal je gewoon toegelaten worden. Dat is deel door je cijfers en omdat ik een goed woordje voor je wil doen.' Rowan knipoogt naar Lukas. Lukas moet even lachen.

'Wauw,' brengt Lukas weer naar een tijdje uit.

'Ja, ik weet het. Het is veel om het allemaal in je op te nemen. Weet je wat?' vraagt Rowan, 'Ga lekker naar huis om het met je moeder te bespreken en ga morgenochtend dan vroeg weg.' Lukas knikt. Hij stopt de Dex in zijn binnenzak. Hij kijkt naar Chimchar, die inmiddels wakker is geworden.

'Chimmy chim!' roept Chimchar enthousiast. Lukas weet dat Chimchar door heeft dat hij voortaan bij Lukas blijft. Aan Chimchar te zien vindt hij dat helemaal niet erg.

'Chimchar, kom terug,' roept Lukas en hij houd zijn PokéBall voor zich uit terwijl Chimchar erin wordt opgenomen.

'Zorg er goed voor,' zegt Rowan streng, 'Maar ik denk dat dat wel goed komt.' Lukas en Rowan geven elkaar een hand. Lukas draait zich om en loopt het kantoortje uit.

Lukas gaat de trap af en loopt langs de receptioniste. Ze lacht naar Lukas en Lukas lacht terug. Hij doet de deur open en loopt het trapje af.

Zijn dag kan niet meer stuk. Alles wat hij net aangeboden heeft gekregen, is zijn droom. Hij kan dan ook niet stoppen met glimlachen.

* * *

'Lukas! Hé, Lukas!' hoort hij. Hij kijkt naar waar het geluid vandaan komt. In de verte ziet hij het meisje, Dawn, op hem af komen. 'Oh, gelukkig dat ik je nog tegenkom!' Dawn stopt voor hem en komt op adem.

'Wat is er? Is er een ongeluk gebeurt?' vraagt Lukas bezorgd en hij kijkt snel in de richting waar Dawn vandaam kwam.

'Oh, nee. Ik wilde je de stad laten zien en wat uitleggen over het avontuur dat je gaat beleven.' Ze kijkt Lukas vragend aan. 'Je hebt toch wel ja gezegd, he?' vraagt Dawn voorzichtig. Lukas kijkt haar verbaasd aan.

'Natuurlijk heb ik ja gezegd!' Wat denkt ze wel niet? 'Alleen een halve gare zegt nee tegen zo'n aanbod. Ik kan alleen niet wachten om te beginnen.'

'Mooi, dan ik kan je toch nog de tour geven van de stad. Dan kan ik meteen het een en ander uitleggen over het "Trainer zijn".' Dawn begint te lopen. Lukas volgt haar, hij is benieuwd wat ze allemaal te zeggen heeft. 'Eerst zullen we naar de Pokémon Center gaan. Ik ken zuster Joy heel goed daar en ze wil vast wel wat over de Center uitleggen. Daarna wil ik nog naar de PokéMart gaan om je het een en ander te laten zien. En, oh ja, daarna naar het strand.' Lukas kijkt snel op.

'Het strand?' vraagt hij verbaasd. 'Wat kan ik daar nou leren wat vitaal is voor de Pokémon League?'

'Niet alles staat in het teken van de Pokémon League. Ik dacht dat het wel even lekker was om daar naar toe te gaan. Het is tenslotte heel warm vandaag.'

'Daar zit wat in,' zegt Lukas.

'Oke, daar gaan we dan. De Pokémon Center is op loopafstand vanaf hier. Maar voor de PokéMart moeten we naar het centrum en dat doen we met de bus.'

'Maar ik dacht dat Sandgem Stad helemaal niet zo groot was,' vraagt Lukas. Het enige wat hij erover weet is dat het qua grootte misschien net zo groot is als Twinleaf Dorp.

'Sandgem Stad is groter dan de meeste mensen denken. Het wordt afgeschildert als een achteraf dorpje, maar dat is het zeker niet.' Ze zijn nu al een aantal straten verwijderd van het lab. Een eind verderop komt nu een groot rood gebouw op. 'We zijn er bijna. Sandgem Stad is al voor tientallen jaren het beginpunt geweest voor vele Pokémon Trainers. Er zijn zelfs een aantal kampioenen die hier begonnen zijn.'

'Maar begint dan niet iedereen vanaf hier?' vraagt Lukas verbaasd. Dat is wat hij altijd dacht.

'Nee, je kan ook in een aantal andere steden beginnen. Maar dit is wel een populair beginpunt, vooral vanwege de professor.'

'En krijgen ze allemaal een Pokémon van professor Rowan?' vraagt Lukas.

'Nou, de laatste vier jaar was er een invaller, professor Magnolia. Maar de meeste vinden het nu toch wel leuk om van een man als Rowan hun eerste Pokémon te krijgen. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, professor Magnolia was ook populair, maar dat kwam meer om haar uiterlijk dan om wat ze daadwerkelijk bereikt had als professor.'

'Maar bij Verity Meer leken jij en professor Rowan elkaar goed te kennen. Hoelang kennen jullie elkaar dan al?' vraagt Lukas. Hij wilt zoveel mogelijk te weten komen nu hij de kans heeft om het te vragen.

'Ik ken hem al sinds ik geboren ben. Hij woont naast me en ik kan me niet anders herinneren dan dat ik hem hielp met zijn studie en werk. Het is daarom ook extra speciaal voor mij dat hij weer terug is.'

'Dat kan ik begrijpen,' zegt Lukas.

'Hij geeft mij de kans om te doen wat ik echt wil doen.' Lukas kijkt haar vragend aan. 'Ik wil later net zoals hem worden, een professor op het gebied van Pokémon Evolutie.'

'Wat is er dan zo interesant aan Pokémon Evolutie? Ik kan zo tien dingen bedenken die ik interesanter vind om te onderzoeken over Pokémon dan evolutie.' Ze zijn aangekomen bij de Center en Lukas houd de deur open voor Dawn.

'Dank je,' zegt ze en ze stapt naar binnen. 'Ik kan het niet uitleggen. Ik vind het gewoon boeiend hoe Pokémon helemaal van vorm veranderen nadat ze een bepaalde hoeveelheid ervaring hebben opgedaan. Waarom veranderen ze zo drastisch?' Ze lopen naar de balie waar een mevrouw staat met roze haren. Ze draagt een zusters pakje en tikt wat op een computer.

'Hallo, kan ik jullie helpen,' zegt ze opgewekt als ze het tweetal opmerkt.

'Nou,' begint Dawn, 'Ik vroeg me af of we hier een rondleiding kunnen krijgen. Lukas hier -,' Dawn wijst naar Lukas, '- is nieuw in het hele Pokémon Avontuur gebeuren en zou wel wat uitleg willen over de Pokémon Centers.'

'Dan ben je aan het goede adres,' zegt de zuster. 'Mijn naam is zuster Joy en ik ben de baas hier.' Ze lacht naar Dawn en Lukas. 'De Pokémon Center is een plek waar je je Pokémon gratis kan laten helen.' Lukas kijkt verbaasd naar het gezicht van Joy. Hij weet zeker dat hij haar al een keer eerder heeft gezien.

'Je moet niet staren, Lukas,' zegt Dawn zacht en een beetje boos.

De zuster lacht zachtjes. 'Ik kom je bekent voor, niet waar?' Lukas knikt maar blijft de zuster aankijken. Dawn geeft hem een por in z'n zij, maar hij merkt het niet. 'Waarschijnlijk door mijn zusje uit de Twinleaf Doktors Post.' Lukas knikt opnieuw. Joy giechelt een beetje. Ze vind het altijd leuk als nieuwe trainers haar zo verbaasd aankijken en haar dan niet kunnen plaatsen. _Maar jij werkt ook in de Center waar ik woon_, zeggen ze dan verbaasd.

'Ik ken zuster Joy al sinds ik een baby was,' zegt Dawn. 'Ze heeft zelfs een paar keer op me gepast toen ik klein was.' Zuster Joy knikt en lacht.

'Ja, je was zo lief. Ik kan me nog herinneren die ene keer dat je -'

'Eh, misschien moeten we maar verder gaan met de rondleiding,' zegt Dawn snel terwijl haar wangen een beetje rood worden. Ze zucht en duwt Lukas in de richting van het hekje van de balie.

'Ja, misschien wel,' lacht Joy. Ze opent het hekje zodat Lukas en Dawn achter de balie kunnen komen. 'Hier is de machine die de Pokémon heelt terwijl ze nog in hun PokéBall zitten,' zegt ze terwijl ze een kamer binnen stappen. Er staat een grote machine met een grote zwarte plaat. 'Je legt de PokéBall erop en dan druk je op dit knopje. Mag ik jouw PokéBall even?' vraagt ze.

Lukas knikt. 'Ja hoor, hier,' en hij geeft haar de PokéBall met Chimchar erin. Ze legt het op de plaat en drukt op de knop. De plaat knippert alle kleuren van de regenboog die steeds sneller achter elkaar volgen. Na een paar seconden is de plaat weer zwart en geeft de machine een piepje.

Zuster Joy pakt de Ball en geeft het aan Lukas. 'Hier, je Pokémon is helemaal beter,' zegt ze terwijl ze glimlacht.

'Bedankt, zuster Joy,' zegt Lukas. Hij bestudeert de Ball helemaal en zet hem vast aan z'n riem.

'Dank je wel, zuster,' zegt Dawn snel. 'Maar we moeten weer verder, we moeten nog naar de PokéMart.'

Zuster Joy knikt. 'Kom gerust nog een keer langs.' Ze laat ze langs het hekje en zwaait naar ze als ze de deur uitlopen. De twee lopen verder door de straat.

* * *

'Hier is de bushalte,' zegt Dawn en ze kijkt naar de tijden. 'De bus komt er zo aan.'

Lukas knikt. 'Wat grappig.' Dawn kijkt Lukas vragend aan. 'Dat de zusters Joy zo op elkaar lijken.' Dawn lacht. 'Met wie is dat ook zo?'

'Agent Jenny,' antwoord Dawn snel. Al snel horen ze een luid gebrom. Ze kijken in de richting waar het geluid vandaan komt. Een grote witte stadsbus komt hun kant op. Als hij stilstaat gaan de deuren piepend open. Dawn en Lukas stappen naar binnen. 'Ga maar vast zitten, ik betaal wel.' Lukas wilde net iets terug zeggen maar door een dwingende blik van Dawn loopt hij verder. In het midden van de bus gaat hij op het bankje zitten. Even later komt Dawn aanlopen en gaat naast hem zitten.

De busreis duurt niet zo lang. Na vijf minuten stappen ze alweer uit en staan dan midden in het centrum van Sandgem Stad. Nou ja, centrum, een winkelstraat met onder andere een Albert Plus, een kapper, een paar souvernierwinkeltjes en, 'Een PokéMart!' roept Lukas en hij wijst naar de etalage van de winkel. Dawn knikt en samen lopen ze naar de PokéMart. De etalage staat vol met poppen die eruit zien als Pokémon. Ze houden allerlei producten vast terwijl de armen heen en weer bewegen terwijl ze het product aanprijzen.

'Koop nu een Superpotion voor maar slechts 1500 Yen!' vertelt een Pikachu die een leeg flesje vasthoud.

'Cool,' roept Lukas terwijl hij zijn gezicht tegen het glas drukt. Maar Dawn grijpt zijn arm en trekt hem de winkel in. Het is niet zo druk, er zijn maar een paar mensen aanwezig in de winkel. Dawn is al naar de cassiere gestapt en is een gesprek begonnen.

'Ik kom voor het pakketje van professor Rowan,' zegt ze tegen de vrouw.

'Dan ben zeker Dawn?' vraagt de kassajuffrouw met het typische Sandgems (Amsterdams) accent. De vrouw is heel lang en breed en draagt een lange paarse jurk die haar helemaal niet goed staat. 'De professor belde al dat je zou komme. Waar heb ik dat pakketje ookalweer gelaten?' zegt de mevrouw, meer tegen zichzelf dan tegen Dawn. Dawn volgt de vrouw die nu in de kastjes achter de toonbank zit te rommelen. 'Ehm, oh, err,' klinkt vanachter de toonbank, samen met geluiden van dozen en spullen die aan de kant worden geschoven. 'Hier heb ik het.' De vrouw staat weer en handigt het pakketje over aan Dawn. 'Asjeblief, meissie.'

'Dank u,' zegt Dawn terug.

'Doe de professor de groete van me, wil je?' vraagt de vrouw lachend. 'Die ouwe en ik kenne elkaar al zo lang, zal ie wel leuk vinden,' en de vrouw begint hysterisch te lachen. Op een gegeven moment verslikt ze zich en hoest ze verschikkelijk. 'Alles goed, alles goed,' zegt ze met een schorre stem als ze klaar is met hoesten.

Dawn en Lukas kijken elkaar aan. 'Nou, dit is dus een PokéMart,' zegt Dawn om snel op een ander onderwerp over te gaan. 'Hier kan je alles kopen om je Pokémon mee te helen of sterker te maken op bepaalde gebieden. Ik raad je wel aan als je zulke producten gaat kopen, dat je een flinke zak met geld meeneemt, want het is hartstikke duur.' Lukas knikt en kijkt nog een keer de winkel rond.

'Ja, schatje, ik ga weer. Tot zo!' horen Dawn en Lukas allebei. Snel kijken ze waar het geluid vandaan komt. Ze zien een man in een schort met in grote blauwe letter "Sandgem Stad PokéMart". De man merkt de twee kinderen op en lacht naar ze. Als hij naar Lukas kijkt, lijkt hij hem te herkennen. Lukas heeft hetzelfde. 'Hé, ben jij niet die jongen uit route 201?' vraagt de man terwijl hij naar Lukas wijst.

Lukas knikt. 'Dat klopt. En u bent de man die de gratis sample's weggeeft.' Lukas lacht.

'Zie je wel dat ze werken,' zegt de man trots. 'Nou, als je ook maar iets nodig hebt, kan je het hier vinden!'.

'Ja, dank je,' zegt Lukas. De man loopt de deur uit en stapt op z'n rode fiets.

Dawn loopt ook naar buiten. 'Op naar het strand,' zegt ze blij.

* * *

De zon is nog feller gaan schijnen en het is al heel warm. 'Het strand is niet zo ver hier vandaan, dit kunnen we lopen.'

Lukas en Dawn lopen rustig richting het strand. In de verte zijn de Wingull en Pelipper al te horen en de geur van water dringt in hun neus. Dawn begint sneller te lopen. 'Hé, wacht even!' roept Lukas die haar probeert bij te houden. 'Waarom zo snel?'

Dawn zegt niets. Ze lacht alleen maar en begint te rennen. Lukas was op school wel redelijk goed met gym en als kind zelf rende hij veel buiten met Lewis, dus een conditie heeft hij wel. 'Ik haal je wel in hoor!' roept hij uitdagend.

'Wie het eerste bij het strand is dan,' roept ze terug en ze gaat nog harder rennen.

Lukas lacht alleen maar en zet de achtervolging in. Hij rent zo snel hij kan achter Dawn aan. _Whoa, wat is ze snel_, zegt Lukas in zichzelf. Maar al snel rent hij naast haar. Snel zwaait hij plagend en sprint het laatste stukje naar het strand dat nu duidelijk in het zicht is. Hij rent zo snel dat hij denkt dat Dawn nu wel ver achter hem is. Hij kijkt snel achterom om te zien dat Dawn met een sneltrein vaart op hem af komt. Ze lacht hard terwijl ze voorbij fietst en zwaait.

'Zie je op het strand,' lacht ze hard.

'Valsspeler,' roept hij hard. Hij stopt met rennen en gaat lopen. Hij kan er wel om lachen. Als hij een minuut later aankomt ziet hij de fiets van Dawn bij het fietsenrek staan. Hij loopt het zand op en kijkt omzich heen. Al snel ziet hij Dawn zitten terwijl ze haar PokéDex bestudeerd. Onhandig loopt hij door het zand. Als hij naast haar staat zegt ze:

'Zo, ben je daar eindelijk?' Ze kijkt lachend op naar Lukas.

'Valsspeler,' zegt hij nog eens lachend en gaat naast haar zitten. Hij doet zijn jas uit en leunt dan achterover. 'Waar haal je trouwens zo snel een fiets vandaan?' vraagt hij.

'We kwamen langs mijn huis. Ik kon snel mijn fiets uit de tuin pakken.' Ze kijkt Lukas plagend aan. 'Je bent trouwens wel snel. Doe je aan sport?' vraagt ze. Ze legt haar Dex weg en gaat liggen.

'Nee. Maar ik was wel goed in gym en Lewis en ik deden veel wedstrijdjes waarbij je moest rennen. Dus ik heb een redelijke conditie opgebouwd. Jij bent trouwens ook best wel snel.'

'Dank je, ik heb op atletiek gezeten,' zegt ze. 'Dus ik heb ook een redelijke conditie opgebouwd.' Dawn lacht. 'Oh, ik heb wat voor je,' zegt ze terwijl ze rechtop gaat zitten. Ze doet haar tas open en haalt het pakketje tervoorschijn dat ze bij de PokéMart heeft gekregen.

'Is dat niet voor professor Rowan?' vraagt Lukas bedenkelijk.

'Dat klopt. Maar hij heeft mij gevraagd of ik een deel van de inhoud aan jou wil geven.'

Dit maakt Lukas heel nieuwsgierig. 'Oh,' is het enige wat hij zegt terwijl hij naar het pakketje blijft staren. Langzaam scheurt ze er het bruine papier van af. Als het papier er helemaal af is, doet ze de doos open. Dawn blijft even kijken naar de inhoud wat Lukas alleen nog maar nieuwsgieriger maakt. 'Wat zit erin?' vraagt hij uiteindelijk als hij zijn nieuwsgierigheid niet meer kan bedwingen.

'Iets wat absoluut nodig is als je aan de Pokémon League wilt deelnemen,' zegt Dawn mysterieus. Snel pakt ze wat er in de doos zit. Ze houd twee kleine PokéBalls vast. _Natuurlijk! Zonder PokéBalls geen Pokémon! En zonder Pokémon geen League! _ 'Er zitten er 10 in. Dus 5 voor jou en 5 voor mij,' zegt ze terwijl ze ze al verdeelt. Ze overhandigt Lukas zijn 5 PokéBalls.

'Bedankt,' zegt Lukas opgewonden. Hij bestudeerd ze aandachtig.

'Weet je hoe ze werken?' vraagt Dawn.

'Ja, ik heb er les over gehad op school. Je verzwakt eerst de Pokémon die je wilt vangen en dan gooi je de PokéBall.'

'Precies.' Dawn staat op en tuurt als een indiaan over het strand. Op een gegeven moment juicht ze luid en rent in de richting waar ze naar keek. Lukas volgt haar snel, afvragend wat ze nu weer gaat doen.

'Sssssttt,' zegt Dawn zacht terwijl ze hem tegenhoud. 'Zie je die Krabby daar?' vraagt ze fluistered en ze wijst in de richting van het beestje. Lukas knikt. 'Die ga ik vangen!'. Op haar tenen kruipt ze richting de Krabby.

'Krrgkrr,' zegt de Krabby, zich van geen kwaad bewust dat er een meisje op hem afkomt. Hij blaast kleine belletjes terwijl hij zijwaarts loopt.

'Piplup, ga!' roept ze uit het niets. De Krabby maakt een salto in de lucht van de schrik. 'Piplup, doe je pound-aanval!' De Piplup van Dawn rent recht op de Krabby af. De Krabby zet de tegenaanval in met een Bubble-aanval. Kleine belletjes raken de Piplup, maar lijken haar niets te doen. Piplup raakt de Krabby met haar pound-aanval. Krabby valt achterover maar staat snel weer op. Snel doet de Krabby wanhopig nog een Bubble-aanval, maar het heeft geen zin. De Piplup is te sterk en doet aanval na aanval. De Krabby valt op een gegeven moment verslagen op de grond. 'Yes!' roept Dawn enthousiast. Snel grijpt ze een van de PokéBalls die ze van professor Rowan heeft gekregen en gooit het in de richting de Krabby. De Ball neemt de Pokémon helemaal in zich op en sluit. Hij rolt een paar keer heen en weer. Dawn, en ook Lukas, houden hun adem in. Maar de PokéBall houd op met rollen en de Krabby is gevangen. 'Yes!' roept ze nog eens.

'Goed gedaan,' feliciteert Lukas haar.

'Even kijken wat Dexter zegt over Krabby,' zegt Dawn terwijl ze haar PokéBall laat scannen.

De PokéDex springt aan en vertelt alles wat de machine weet over deze Pokémon in de kenmerkende electronische stem. 'Krabby, de krab Pokémon. Krabby komt vooral voor op verlaten stranden. Ze bouwen hele burchten onder het zand. Zijn scharen groeien geheel terug als ze in een gevecht zijn afgebroken.'

'Cool,' zegt Lukas. Hij kijkt om zich heen, maar kan er geen een meer zien. Hij kijkt uiteindelijk op zijn horloge. Hij schrikt dat hij ziet dat het al vrij laat is. 'Eh, ik moet naar huis, het wordt al laat.'

'Wat een schat...Wat zei je?' vraagt Dawn terwijl ze de krab voorzichtig aanraakt en er verliefd naar kijkt.

'Dat ik naar huis ga, anders wordt mijn moeder ongerust. Ze weet nog niets over dat ik aan de League mee ga doen.'

Dawn knikt. 'Is goed.' Ze rommelt wat in haar broekzak en geeft hem een gekreukelt papiertje. 'Dit is de nummer van mijn telefoon. Als je nog eens hulp nodig hebt, kan je me bellen.' Ze rommelt nog even en geeft hem een kaartje. 'Voor de bus, dan ben je sneller bij route 201. Hij is de hele dag geldig.'

'Dank je,' zegt Lukas verlegen. 'Bedankt voor alles.' Hij steekt zijn hand uit maar inplaats dat Dawn de hand aanpakt, omhelst ze hem. Van schrik weet hij even niet wat hij moet doen.

'Aangenaam kennis met je te maken,' zegt ze uiteindelijk. Lukas knikt instemmend. 'Ik heb het heel gezellig gehad.'

'Hetzelfde,' zegt hij.

Ze loopt terug naar hun jassen. Ze pakt ze op en geeft Lukas zijn jas. 'Tot ziens,' zegt ze. Beide zwaaien naar elkaar als Lukas naar de uitgang van het strand loopt.

'Whoa,' zegt Lukas tegen zichzelf als hij de dag nog eens herbeleefd. Hij heeft zijn moeder heel wat te vertellen!


	4. Een Galactische Introductie!

**Pokemon Diamond en Pearl **door DeGrue

Copyright DeGrue 2007.  
_Pokémon en alle bijbehorende namen zijn copyright 2007 Nintendo Inc._

Dit verhaal gaat over de nieuwste Pokémon Spellen voor de Nintendo DS, Pokémon Diamond en Pokémon Pearl.  
**SPOILER WAARSCHUWING:** Als je de spellen nog niet hebt en/of je wilt nog niet hoe het spel gaat, adviseer ik je om het verhaal nog niet te lezen. Dit verhaal is grotendeels gebaseerd op het verhaal van de nieuwste spellen.

Reviews zijn van harte welkom!

**Hoofdstuk 4: Een Galactische Introductie!  
**

'Mam, je gelooft nooit wat er gebeurt is!' roept Lukas terwijl hij de huiskamer binnen stormt. Zijn moeder kijkt hem geschrokken aan. Lukas ziet haar hand iets verbergen achter een kussen. Langzaam haalt ze haar hand weer tevoorschijn en laat het op haar schoot rusten. Ze kijkt hem zo onschuldig mogelijk aan. Maar Lukas negeert het en gaat verder met zijn verhaal. 'Ik was dus naar Sandgem Stad gegaan,' gaat hij verder.

'Ja, hoe was dat.' Hij ziet dat de tanden van zijn moeder helemaal bruin zijn. Hij zucht en gaat verder.

'Ik zag Lewis helemaal niet vanochtend, dus ik was maar alleen vertrokken. Onderweg heb ik met een Bidoof gevochten. Toen ik die Bidoof verslagen had, kwamen er twee Bibarel achter me aan!' Zijn moeder kijkt geschrokken. 'Ik was sneller dan de Bibarel. Omdat ik ging rennen, kwam ik heel snel aan in Sandgem Stad. Ik zag meteen het lab van de professor en ging naar binnen. Daar kwam ik Lewis tegen. Die was eerder weggegaan omdat hij zijn klok een kwartier terug had gezet.'

Susanne moest lachen. 'Typisch Lewis,' zegt ze. 'Altijd telaat.'

Lukas lacht ook even. 'Ik ging toen naar binnen. Ik werd meteen naar professor Rowan's kantoortje gestuurd. Daar legde hij uit waarom ik naar hem moest komen. Je gaat het nooit geloven, maar hij zei dat ik de Pokémon mocht houden!'

'Oh,' is het enige wat zijn moeder zegt. Ze probeert verbaasd te kijken. 'Heeft hij ook uitgelegd waarom?' vraagt zijn moeder.

'Ja,' maar Lukas word stil, bang om wat zijn moeder zou zeggen als hij vertelt dat hij aan de Pokémon League mee mag doen. Hij slikt even en gaat verder. 'Hij vertelde dat als ik hem help met zijn studie, dat ik Chimchar mag houden en aan de Pokémon League mee mag doen!' zegt hij snel en hij wacht gespannen op de reactie van zijn moeder. Maar die blijft uit. 'Dat ik mee mag doen aan de Pokémon League,' herhaalt Lukas iets harder. 'Pokémon League!' Maar nog steeds geen reactie.

Susanne lacht zwakjes. 'Dat weet ik, schatje,' zegt ze uiteindelijk. Ze ziet de verbaasde blik van Lukas en legt uit. 'Professor Rowan belde me toen jij onderweg was. Hij heeft me alles uitgelegd en ik zei dat het goed was dat je mee doet aan de Pokémon League.'

Even staat de tijd stil. Lukas kan zijn oren niet geloven. Zegt zijn moeder dat echt? Na er eerst erop gehamerd te hebben dat hij naar de Pokémon Academie moet, mag hij plotseling gewoon meedoen aan de Pokémon League? 'Eh,' stamelt hij uit. 'Oke.' Hij weet niet precies hoe hij moet reageren. 'Waarom mag het nu wel?' vraagt Lukas tenslotte. 'Niet dat ik het erg vind, hoor,' zegt hij snel. 'Maar ik dacht dat je er altijd op tegen was?'

'Toen ik je met Chimchar zag spelen, wist ik dat ik een fout zou maken door je naar de Academie te sturen. Jij zou geen leuk jaar hebben gehad en ik zou me schuldig voelen. Maar toen professor Rowan vanochtend belde en zei dat je dan zoiezo volgend jaar toch nog toegelaten wordt op de Academie, was het voor mij helemaal duidelijk.' Ze lacht lief naar Lukas.

Lukas wilt gaan juichen en schreeuwen. Maar inplaats daarvan loopt hij naar zijn moeder en omhelst haar en geeft haar een zoen op haar wang. Hij ziet een traan ontsnappen aan zijn moeders gesloten oog. Hij weet hoe zwaar het voor haar moet zijn om deze beslissing te maken. Sinds zijn vader is wegegaan, heeft ze Lukas beschermt tegen "de slechte buitenwereld", zoals ze dat altijd zei. Maar hij begreep altijd dat ze dat deed om hem bij haar te houden. Ze had het niet weer kunnen verdragen als een man waar ze zoveel van houdt, haar weer zou verlaten. Maar zijn moeder heeft nu wel door dat hij haar niet voorgoed zal verlaten. Hij gaat op reis, maar zal zijn moeder zo vaak als hij maar kan bellen en schrijven.

'Maar je moet me beloven dat je voorzichtig bent,' zegt ze streng. Ze grijpt Lukas bij zijn armen beet en kijkt hem recht in ogen. 'Ik weet niet of ik het overleef als er iets met je gebeurt!'

'Ik beloof het, mama,' zegt Lukas met alle eerlijkheid in zijn stem. Hij omhelst haar weer. Plots zegt hij, 'Ik moet je nog meer vertellen over vandaag,' zegt hij en hij verteld over zijn avontuur met Dawn. Dat hij naar het strand is geweest en de PokéBalls heeft gekregen. Zijn moeder luistert aandachtig en begint met het avondeten.

* * *

'Ik heb honger,' zegt een jongen die voorover gebogen door een uitgestorven straat loopt. Hij heeft blauw haar dat op zijn schouders hangt. Hij is gekleed in een witte broek en een wit jasje met op zijn borst een grote, gouden G.

'Ik ook,' zegt de jongedame die naast hem loopt. Haar maag knort duidelijk. Ze is gekleed in een kort wit rokje. Ze heeft een topje aan met ook een gouden G erop. Ze heeft lang, golvend rood haar. Ze lopen allebei een stukje door.

'Ik heb de hele dag nog niets gegeten,' zegt de jongen moe en chagerijnig.

'Ik ook niet,' zegt het meisje. Haar maag knort weer.

De jongen zucht en staat stil. 'Hadden nou maar niet al ons geld uitgegeven op dat "poker-toernooi". Volgens mij was dat afgesproken werk.'

Het meisje knikt. 'Nu hebben we helemaal niks meer. Misschien moeten we de baas om een voorschot vragen?' oppert ze wanhopig, maar bij de gedachte dat ze bij hun baas moeten gaan smeken om een voorschot van hun toch al miezerige salaris, laat ze het idee meteen weer vallen.

De jongen ziet wat het meisje denkt. 'Precies, ga jij het hem even vragen? Weet je? Ik vind dat het tijd is voor een opslag, niet waar, Salina?'

'Precies, ga jij het hem vragen, Jerek?' antwoord ze en ze kijkt hem op dezelfde manier aan als hij deed.

'Zo, zo,' klinkt een stem achter Salina en Jerek. Snel draaien ze zich om en zien een lange jongen staan met goudblond haar en het zelfde uniform als Jerek. 'De "beruchte" Jerek en Salina,' zegt de jongen sarcastisch. 'Dat jullie nog niet ontslagen zijn.' De jongen lacht hard om zijn eigen grap.

'Jak, wat moet je?' vraagt Jerek geirriteerd. 'Als je ons alleen maar komt afzeiken kan je meteen weer gaan. We hebben er geen kracht voor.'

'Oh nee hoor. Geloof het of niet, maar ik ben door de baas aangewezen om op jullie te passen.' Jak ziet de ongeloof op de gezichten van Salina en Jerek en moet even glimlachen. Hij gaat tussen hen in staan en slaat zijn armen om hun heen. 'Wij gaan het de komende tijd heel gezellig hebben.' En met een glimlach dat niet veel goeds betekent, loopt hij verder.

* * *

'Heb je alles?' vraagt Susanne aan haar zoon die zijn tas inpakt. Een boze blik van Lukas antwoord de vraag meteen. 'Oke, gewoon even controleren,' zegt ze lachend. Ze loopt de trap af en gaat in de woonkamer zitten. Al snel komt Lukas naast haar zitten.

'Het voelt echt gek,' zegt Lukas terwijl hij voor zich uit staart. Zijn moeder knikt. Hij ziet het niet maar hij weet dat ze het doet. 'Het voelt echt gek om dit alles achter te laten. Ook omdat het zo plotseling is.'

Susanne knikt weer. Maar opeens herinnert ze zich iets. 'Oh, voor ik het vergeet. Zou je voordat je weggaat even langs Beth willen gaan? Ze belde en zei dat Lewis meteen vanuit Sandgem Stad vertrokken is en niet eerst thuis gekomen is. Hij heeft haar gebeld om alles te vertellen en is toen zo vertrokken. Maar Beth wilde hem nog wat geven.' Susanne zucht. 'Die arme schat, ze is helemaal van slag.'

Lukas knikt en kan dit goed begrijpen. 'Is goed. Ook weer typisch Lewis, altijd haast.'

Susanne lacht moeilijk. Ze vind het niet leuk wat Lewis gedaan heeft omdat ze het vervelend vindt om haar beste vriendin zo ongelukkig te zien. 'Ja, ik weet ook niet wat er met die jongen is. Hadden jullie trouwens niet altijd gezegd dat jullie samen zouden gaan?' vraagt Susanne opeens, alsof ze zich dat nu pas realiseert.

'Ik weet het ook niet,' zegt Lukas schouderophalend. 'Toen ik aankwam bij de professor was hij ook al zo snel weg.'

'Ach, misschien wil dat meisje wel met je mee. Hoe heette ze ookal weer?'

Lukas begint te blozen. 'Dawn, mama. En ik denk niet dat ze daar op zit te wachten.'

'Waarom niet?' vraagt zijn moeder lachend. 'Ik denk dat ze het wel leuk zal vinden,' zegt ze alsof zij weet wat Dawn leuk vindt. Ze ziet de uitdrukking van haar zoon en laat het onderwerp varen. Ze ziet haar zoon op de klok kijken en haar maag draait om. Het is nu precies tien uur, de tijd dat Lukas zou vertrekken.

'Het is tijd,' zegt hij zachtjes. Hij staat op maar voelt dat zijn moeder zijn hand grijpt.

'Mijn aanbod geld nog steeds, je mag nog steeds blijven,' vraagt ze hoopvol.

Lukas lacht. 'Nee, mama. Ik moet nu gaan. De professor rekent op me.'

Ze weet dat het geen zin meer heeft om hem op andere gedachte te brengen. Ze staat ook op en omhelst hem. Maar opeens grijpt ze hem bij zijn armen vast en schudt hem wild. 'Beloof me dat je elke dag belt en schrijft. Wanneer er iets gebeurt laat je me het meteen weten.' Ze laat Lukas los, die, alsof hij dronken is, door de kamer loopt.

'Jaja,' lacht hij als hij weer recht kan lopen. Hij pakt zijn tas en hangt het op zijn rug. Samen lopen ze naar de voordeur.

'Nou, dit is het dan,' zegt Susanne met tranen in haar ogen.

'Ja,' zegt Lukas ongemakkelijk. Hij geeft zijn moeder een laatste kus en een knuffel die wel uren lijkt te duren en loopt uiteindelijk de voortuin uit.

'Veel plezier,' roept ze. 'En elke dag bellen, he?'

'Jaja,' lacht Lukas. Hij zwaait en loopt de straat uit. Met een raar gevoel vertekt hij. Hij is voor het eerst echt helemaal alleen. En dan meteen op zo'n groot avontuur. Hij loopt een andere straat in en ziet het huis van Lewis.

* * *

'Ik kan het niet geloven dat de baas ons dit aan doet,' zegt Salina nijdig. Ze loopt naast Jerek. Beide lopen ze met hun armen over elkaar terwijl ze boos naar Jak kijken, die een paar meter voor hen loopt. 'Hij gedraagt zich alsof hij de Postcode Loterij gewonnen heeft. Belachelijk.'

'Precies. We moeten die idioot zo snel mogelijk kwijt zien te raken. Ik hou het nog geen seconde langer uit met die malloot.'

Gedrieen lopen ze door een drukke winkelstraat. De auto's racen over de drukke weg en de straat staat vol met mensen die het drietal raar aankijken vanwege hun vreemde kleding. Maar Salina merkt dit niet en kijkt naar de winkels waar ze voorbij lopen. 'Kijk nou,' jammert ze. 'Dolce&Banana, Gukki, Verzatze, ik zou hier eindeloos lang kunnen shoppen.' Ze barst bijna in tranen uit.

'Dat is één reden waarom ik blij ben dat we geen geld hebben,' zegt Jerek zacht. Als hij ergens een hekel aan heeft, is het doelloos van winkel tot winkel lopen om uiteindelijk toch niks te kopen.

'Sorry, wat zei je?' vraagt Salina afwezig. Ze heeft het veel te druk heeft met het windowshoppen.

'Doorlopen, jullie lijken wel twee oude kletskouzen!' roept Jak en rolt bijna over de grond van het lachen.

'Oh, we hebben een lolbroek in ons midden,' fluistert Salina beledigd. 'Wat gaan we eigenlijk doen,' vraagt Salina hard genoeg zodat Jak het kan horen.

'We gaan naar Sandgem Stad,' zegt Jak vrolijk. Hij staat stil en wacht totdat Salina en Jerek dichtbij genoeg zijn. Hij wilt niet dat hun plannetje door iedereen op straat gehoord wordt. Als ze naast hem staat gaat hij verder. 'We moeten in opdracht van de baas alle Pokémon uit het lab van de professor stelen.'

Beide Salina en Jerek kijken hem met grote ogen aan. 'Pro-professor Rowan?' vraagt Jerek niet gelovend. 'Moeten we van professor Rowan stelen?'

'Belachelijk,' zegt Salina weer. 'Hoe wil je dat doen? Dat zal wel een van de best beveiligde laboratoriums zijn in heel Sinnoh,' zegt Salina alsof het voor haar klaar als een klontje is.

'Sinds wanneer heeft dat een echte Galactic tegen gehouden?' vraagt Jak terwijl hij trots kijkt.

'Sinds wanneer zijn wij echte Galactics?' vraagt Jerek terwijl hij Salina vragend aankijkt.

'Ja, aan het salaris dat we krijgen worden we gezien als stuk oud vuil,' zegt Salina weer beledigd.

Jak moet even lachen en haalt snel de rugzak tevoorschijn en opent hem om de inhoud aan Salina en Jerek te laten zien. In de rugzak zitten allerlei apparaatjes en explosieven. 'Om het beveilingssysteem van de kooien te kraken,' zegt hij, nog steeds trots omdat de baas hem heeft toevertrouwd met zo'n belangerijke klus. 'En natuurlijk de explosieven. Zwaar geboeg om het hele gebouw te lucht in te sturen!' Salina en Jerek kijken elkaar met grote ogen aan.

'Maar dan heb je toch geen dingen meer nodig om de kooien open te krijgen?' vraagt Jerek nieuwsgierig en onder de indruk van de ihoud van de rugzak.

'Die kooien zijn op geen enkele andere manier open te krijgen. De materialen waarvan ze gemaakt zijn, zijn bijna onverwoestbaar!' zegt Jak.

'Hoeveel worden we er trouwens voor betaalt,' vraagt Salina wantrouwent. 'Ik hoop wel dat het bedrag in drieen wordt gedeelt?'

'Natuurlijk,' zegt Jak. 'Maar we krijgen pas iets als de klus geklaart is. En wat het bedrag is, kan ik nog niet zeggen.' Jak doet snel de rugzak weer dicht en hangt hem op zijn rug. 'Maar eerst naar Sandgem Stad.'

'Hoe?' vraagt Jerek terwijl hij vragend omzich heen kijkt.

'Met de bus, hoe anders?' zegt Jak, alsof dat vanzelfsprekend is.

* * *

Lukas drukt op de bel. Nerveus wacht hij totdat de moeder van Lewis open doet. Al snel hoort hij iets en ziet de deur open gaan. Voor hem staat een snikkende vrouw met een geruite zakdoek in haar handen.

'Oh, Lukas. Wat fijn dat er bent. Kom even binnen.' Lukas volgt Beth naar de woonkamer. Ze pakt een klein pakketje en overhandigd het aan Lukas. 'Zou je dat voor mij aan Lewis willen geven als je hem tegenkomt?' vraagt Beth. 'Ik wilde het hem nog geven, maar hij is nog niet thuis gekomen.'

Lukas knikt. 'Natuurlijk, mevrouw.'

'Je kent Lewis natuurlijk wel. Altijd haast maar nooit optijd. Toen ik het telefoontje van professor Rowan kreeg, voelde ik dit al aan. Hij heeft gisteren nog gebeld en zei dat hij meteen vertrok vanuit Sandgem Stad en dat ik me geen zorgen hoefde te maken.' Ze snikt weer. 'Natuurlijk hoeft dat niet, maar ik doe het wel.'

'Ik zal zorgen dat hij het pakketje krijgt, Beth,' zegt Lukas met alle ernst en eerlijkheid in zijn stem.

'Dank je wel,' snikt ze, enigzins getroost. 'Wil je hem vertellen dat ik ongeloofelijk veel van hem hou en dat ik hem...' ze is even stil, 'Dat ik hem veel succes wens op zijn reis,' vervolgt ze uiteindelijk.

'Dat zal ik doen,' zegt Lukas plechtig. Beth knikt. Beide lopen ze naar de voordeur. Lukas loopt de tuin uit en draait zich om. Hij zwaait naar Lewis zijn moeder die terug zwaait. Snel loopt hij richting route 201. Het rare gevoel is terug en heviger dan ooit.

* * *

Lukas loopt door het grasveld dat Twinleaf Dorp en Sandgem Stad met elkaar scheidt. Het was nog maar gisteren dat hij hier voor het eerst alleen was. Samen met zijn Chimchar loopt hij vol zelfvertrouwen over de lange route. En enkele Pokémon schiet bang weg vanuit de bosjes als hij langs loopt. Hij heeft gisteren van de professor vijf PokéBalls gekregen. Hij is nog niet van plan om een Pokémon te vangen, dat zal hij alleen doen als hij een Pokémon tegenkomt waarvan hij aanvoelt dat het een goede keus is.

Na een tijdje doorgelopen te hebben, komt hij op dezelfde plek waar hij de Bidoof is tegengekomen. Voorzichtig loopt hij verder, bang om weer een groep Bibarel achter hem aan te krijgen. Maar opeens hoort hij een geluid vanuit een bosje komen. Uit het bosje steekt het achterwerk van Pokémon. Het lijkt wel of het beestje iets uit het bosje probeert te halen. Op zijn tenen loopt Lukas er naar toe. Chimchar zit op zijn schouder en kijkt zwijgend toe. Als Lukas achter het beestje stilstaat en het nog eens goed bekijkt, valt het beestje achteruit, alsof wat hij wilde pakken eindelijk los is geraakt. Het is een Bidoof en hij heeft een bes in zijn mond. En tot grote schrik van Lukas, een kale plek bij zijn schouders! Snel staat Lukas op en doet een stap achteruit. Ook Chimchar herkent deze Bidoof en kijkt er dreigend naar.

Het beestje merkt plotseling op dat hij niet de enige hier is. Als hij zich omdraait ziet hij de trainer staan die de kale plek op zijn schouder heeft gemaakt. Hij gaat snel in gevechtshouding staan, klaar om deze trainer betaald te zetten.

'Chimchar, krab-aanval,' roept Lukas snel. Hij aarzelt geen seconde. Als de Bidoof verslagen is, zal hij niet meer wachten en toekijken hoe de andere Bidoof hem ophalen, maar snel gaan rennen om niet weer achterna gezeten te worden door een paar wilde Bibarel! Chimchar schiet vooruit en krabt de Bidoof bij de kale plek. De Bidoof rolt achteruit. Maar Bidoof herstelt zich en gaat direct op Chimchar af voor een tackle-aanval. Maar de Chimchar ontwijkt en probeert een krab-aanval te doen. Ook Chimchar mist. Ze gaan allebei weer tegenover elkaar staan. 'Chimchar, leer-aanval!,' roept Lukas en Chimchar kijkt de Bidoof gemeen aan. Bidoof doet een stap achteruit van de schrik. Chimchar valt meteen weer aan met een krab-aanval en raakt de Bidoof opnieuw. Lukas springt van enthousiasme in de lucht waardoor een lege PokéBall op de grond valt en richtig Bidoof rolt. Als de Ball tot stilstand is gekomen kijkt de Bidoof er nieuwsgierig naar. Maar al snel weet de Bidoof waarvoor dit vreemde ding voor diend. Hij herkent dit omdat een van zijn vriendjes dit wilde gebruiken om een dam mee te maken. Maar inplaats daarvan nam de dat ding de Bidoof in zich op en liet het niet meer gaan. Bidoof staat snel op en rent zo snel zijn kleine beentjes hem kunnen dragen weg. Maar het is telaat. Net op het moment als de Bidoof weg wilt rennen, gaat de Ball open en neemt de Pokémon met een rode straal inzich op.

Lukas kijkt verbaasd. Hij wilt helemaal geen Bidoof vangen. De Ball schudt hevig heen en weer. De Bidoof moet aardig aan het tegenstribbelen zijn. Maar na een tijdje stopt de Ball met wiebelen en maakt het een geluidje. 'Verdorie,' zegt Lukas enigzins boos, 'Maar ik wil helemaal geen Bidoof. Zeker niet als mijn eerste zelf gevangen Pokémon.' Maar Chimchar klapt enthousiast en rent naar de Ball. Hij raakt de Ball met een vinger aan en rolt het een stukje voor zich uit. Lukas loopt naar de Ball en pakt hem op. Maar al snel herinnert hij wat er gisteren gebeurde. Snel kijkt hij omzich heen en begint snel te lopen. Chimchar klimt weer op de schouder van Lukas en kijkt bang achterom. 'Nou, het moet er maar mee. Ik hoop dat ik wat aan je heb, Bidoof met de kale plek.'

Lukas loopt snel door de route. Hij wilt zo snel mogelijk in Sandgem Stad zijn om Chimchar en Bidoof bij de Pokémon Center te laten helen. 'Wat zou Lewis al voor Pokémon hebben?' vraagt Lukas aan zichzelf. 'Ik hoop dat ik hem nog tegenkom. Dan kan ik dat pakketje aan hem geven. Ik ben wel benieuwd wat erin zit.' Chimchar kijkt rustig omzich heen en gaapt even.

Maar plotseling horen ze een enorme knal. Van schrik staan Lukas en Chimchar stokstijf en kijken langzaam waar de knal vandaan lijkt te komen. In de verte, richting Sandgem Stad, ziet Lukas een enorme zwarte rookwolk opkomen. 'Professor Rowan's laboratorium!' roept Lukas en hij begint te rennen.

* * *

De rook klaart maar langzaam op. Jerek en Salina proesten het uit. 'Ik kan niks zien, hoe moeten we zo de Pokémon stelen als we niks kunnen zien!' roept Salina zo hard mogelijk om boven de herrie van het instortende gebouw te komen. 

'Ja, dit slaat echt helemaal nergens op!' roept Jerek boos.

'Oh ja, dat was ik vergeten. Ik moest jullie deze nog geven,' zegt Jak terwijl hij twee gasmaskers uitreikt aan Jerek en Salina. Ze doen ze allebei snel om en kijken omzich heen. Ze zien een ravage. Bijna het hele lab van de professor ligt aan puin. Jak haalt twee zakjes tervoorschijn met lege PokéBalls. 'Gebruik deze om de Pokémon mee te vangen.' Jerek en Salina pakken het aan en gaan samen met Jak het verwoeste lab binnen.

'Wat..ugh-ugh...is er...ugh-ugh...aan de hand?' roept iemand paniekerig. Het is de receptioniste van professor Rowan, die vanuit de rook tervoorschijn komt. Haar kleren zitten onder de vlekken en haar haar zit helemaal door elkaar. Als ze zich omdraait slaat ze een kreet van schrik. 'Oh jeetje,' roept ze hysterisch. 'PROFESSOR!' roept ze luid, maar ze hoort niks. 'PROFESSOR! KUNT U MIJ HOREN?' Weer hoort ze niks. Zonder aarzelen schopt ze haar hakken uit en gaat ze terug het gebouw in.

* * *

'Wat is hier gebeurt?' vraagt Dawn in paniek. Ze slaat haar handen voor haar mond en kijkt geschrokken omzich heen. 

'Dawn!' hoort ze achter zich. Ze draait zich om. Daar staat Lukas met zijn Chimchar op zijn schouder. 'Wat...?' maar Dawn haalt haar schouders op. Ze weet net zoveel als Lukas op dit moment.

'Ik weet het niet,' zegt ze. 'Ik hoorde een enorme explosie. Toen ben ik zo snel mogelijk hierheen gekomen!'

'De...,' maar Lukas durft zijn zin niet af te maken. Dawn begrijpt het wel en haalt weer haar schouders op.

'Volgens mij was hij hier wel! Oh, Lukas. We moeten gaan zoeken! We moeten de professor redden! En...en de Pokémon!'

'Kom mee,' zegt Lukas en hij rent samen met Dawn de ruïne in. Ze kunnen niks zien door de dikke rook die er nog hangt. 'Volgens mij is dit het werk van een rookbom,' zegt Lukas.

'Ik zie geen hand voor ogen,' roept Dawn.

Maar opeens bedenkt Lukas iets. 'Ik heb een idee. Bidoof, ik kies jouw.' Lukas haalt de PokéBall tervoorschijn en laat Bidoof eruit. 'Bidoof, probeer met je staart de rook weg te wapperen,' vraagt Lukas. Bidoof flappert met zijn staart en langzaam maar zeker verdwijnt de ergste rook. Als Bidoof de dichte rook wat lichter heeft gemaakt, stuur Lukas Bidoof na een bedankje terug de in de PokéBall. 'Dat is iets beter, he?'

'Inderdaad.' Dawn en Lukas lopen voorzichtig door op het puin. In de verte horen ze hysterisch gelach en iemand die veel pijn lijkt te hebben. 'PROFESSOR!' roept Dawn wanhopig. Het gelach valt snel weg.

'Wie is daar!' roept een valse vrouwe stem. 'Maak jezelf bekend!'

Lukas en Dawn lopen een stuk door. Ze komen in een gedeelte, achterin het lab waar de rook weg wordt geblazen door een kleine ventilator. Daar staan drie rare figuren, de professor die op de grond ligt en zijn receptioniste/assistente Alicia, die zorgzaam de wonden behandelt van de professor.

'Wie zijn jullie?' vraagt Lukas boos. 'En wat hebben jullie gedaan?'

'Waarom zouden we jou iets vertellen, snotaap!' snauwt de vrouw. Ze heeft, net zoals de anderen, een raar wit pak aan met een gouden G op haar borst.

'Wij zijn Jerek, Salina en Jak van Team Galactic en wij gaan al deze Pokémon stelen! Probeer ons maar tegen te houden, rotjoch!' De lange jongen met goudblond haar kijkt ze dreigend aan.

De vrouw slaat zich voor haar hoofd. 'Waarom zeg je dat nou? Nu weten ze wie we zijn, stomme idioot!'

'Nou en? Dat is juist goed. Dan weten ze met wie ze te maken hebben. Team Galactic is geen organisatie waarmee je een probleem wilt hebben, dus als ik jullie was, zou ik maar opdonderen!' zegt de jongen dreigend. Hij pakt een PokéBall en gooit die naar een jonge Ratatta die bang achterin een open kooi zit. Als de Ratatta in de Ball zit, gooit hij de Ball in een grote zak.

'Chimchar, krab-aanval!' roept Lukas. Chimchar schiet meteen vooruit.

'Bubble-aanval, Krabby!' roept Dawn. Uit de PokéBall komt de krab-Pokémon tervoorschijn.

'Gaan we het zo spelen? Jerek, Salina, versla ze! Dan ga ik door met het stelen van de Pokémon!

'Stunky, ga en doe je krab-aanval!' roept de jongen met de blauwe haren, die Jerek heet.

'Glameow, doe ook je krab-aanval!' roept de jongedame met de rode haren, die Salina heet.

Alle vier de Pokémon schieten op elkaar af. Stunky tegen Chimchar en Glameow tegen Krabby. Stunky raakt Chimchar en Krabby raakt de Glameow van Salina. Allemaal doen ze nog een aanval. Nu raakt Chimchar Stunky hard waardoor Stunky achterover rolt en tot stilstand komt bij de voeten van Jerek. Salina beveelt haar Pokémon op nog een krab-aanval terwijl Dawn Krabby vraagt voor nog een bubble-aanval. Krabby raakt de Glameow weer. Jerek schopt de Stunky weer in het gevecht en vloekt dat hij beter zijn best moet doen.

'Waardeloze Pokémon! Aanvallen, nu!' roept Jerek boos. Stunky staat snel op en schiet weer op Chimchar af. Die voorziet de aanval en springt opzij.

'Krab-aanval, Chimchar,' roept Lukas. Chimchar schiet achter Stunky aan en raakt hem weer. Stunky probeert nog een aanval te doen, maar Chimchar is te snel en raakt hem weer. De Stunky is verslagen. Snel roept Jerek hem terug.

'EET DIE KRAB DESNOODS OP! MAAR DOE IETS, IN GODSNAAM!' roept Salina nijdig. De Glameow schiet met de gratie van een kat op de krab af en laat haar klauwen al duidelijk zien.

'Krabby, Vicegrip!' roept Dawn. De krab opent zijn scharen en grijpt de Glameow bij haar staart. De kat krijst het uit van de pijn en probeert de krab kwijt te raken door wild heen en weer te rennen. Krabby laat los en schiet een straal bubbels op de kat af. Die raken de kat die snel haar staart aan het verzorgen is.

'NEE, STOMME KAT!' roept Salina tevergeefts. De Glameow is nu helemaal doorweekt door de vele bubbels en raakt in paniek. Snel begint ze haar vacht schoon te likken. Salina zucht en laat de Pokémon terug komen.

'Het maakt helemaal niks uit,' roept Jak. 'Ik ben zo goed als klaar en onze vlucht-helicopter komt er al aan.' In de verte horen Dawn en Lukas inderdaad een helicopter aankomen. De heli stopt boven de verwoest lab en laat een touwladder naar beneden vallen. Snel klimmen Jak, Jerek en Salina de ladder op.

'Dat dacht ik niet! Pachirisu, donderschok!' roept Alicia, de assistente van professor Rowan. Pachirisu schiet uit haar PokéBall en stuurt een straal electriciteit af op de helicopter. De helicopter wordt geraakt en schudt hevig heen en weer en begint hevig te roken. Omdat Jak nog aan de ladder hangt, laat hij de zak met alle gestolen Pokémon vallen.

'NEE!' roept Jak terwijl de helicopter weer enigzins recht hangt. Snel vliegt de helicopter weg.

* * *

'Bedankt, Lukas en Dawn,' zegt de professor uitgeput. Hij ligt op een brancard die de ambulance wordt ingeschoven. 'Zonder jullie was ik nu alles kwijt geraakt!' De deuren van de ambulance gaan dicht en de ambulance rijd weg. 

Alicia ziet de bezorgde blikken van Dawn en Lukas. 'Het komt wel goed met de professor. Hij zal wel een flinke hersenschuddig hebben en wat flinke kneuzingen. Maar de professor komt er wel over heen. Het is een sterke man. Hij kan veel hebben.'

'Gelukkig maar,' zucht Dawn een beetje opgelucht. 'Ik wist niet wat ik hoorde toen die explosie af ging.'

'Ik ook niet,' zegt Lukas. 'Ik liep op route 201 toen ik het hoorde. Toen ben ik zo snel mogelijk hierheen gekomen.'

'Gelukkig maar. Zonder jullie waren die schurken er inderdaad vandoor gegaan met al die Pokémon. De professor heeft zoveel werk vericht om ze te vangen en te bestuderen!' Alicia heeft haar haren weer enigzins in model gebracht en klopt haar kleren af. 'Gelukkig maakt de professor altijd backups van al zijn data en waren hier geen belangerijke onderzoeken aan de gang.'

'Maar we hebben het niet alleen gedaan. Het komt ook door jouw Pachirisu! Als die niet haar donderschok had gedaan, waren ze nu weggevlogen in die helicopter van ze!' zegt Dawn snel.

Alicia lacht. 'Pachirisu is mijn beste vriendin. Ik heb haar al een hele lange tijd.'

'Dat is te zien, ze deed precies wat jij aan haar vroeg, zonder te aarzelen,' zegt Lukas onder de indruk. 'Ik hoop dat ik ook ooit zo'n goede relatie met mijn Pokémon kan opbouwen.'

'Vast wel,' zegt Alicia bemoedigend. 'Je Pokémon heeft ook liefde nodig. Als je je Pokémon alleen maar bevelen opgeeft, zoals die lui van Team Galactic doen, zullen ze nooit echt goed naar je luisteren. Erger nog, ze zullen misschien tegen je keren! Maar als je je Pokémon grootbrengt met liefde, zal dat niet gebeuren.' Lukas kijkt naar Chimchar, die moe terug lacht.

'Ga lekker naar de Pokémon Center. Zuster Joy heeft een slaapplek voor jullie klaar.'

'Dank je wel, Alicia,' zegt Lukas. Hij is zo moe dat hij zijn ogen niet meer open kan houden. Dawn kijkt al net zo moe als Lukas.

Samen lopen ze naar de Pokémon Center die een paar straten verderop is.

'Ik kan wel een lekker warm bed gebruiken. Na alles wat er gebeurd is zou ik wel een week kunnen slapen!' zegt Lukas en hij lacht even.

Dawn knikt. 'Ik ook. Ik hoop wel dat het goed gaat met de professor en de Pokémon.'

'Agent Jenny vertelde me dat ze allemaal naar een professor in Kanto worden gestuurd. Dus dat zit wel goed.'

Samen komen ze aan bij de Pokémon Center en lopen naar binnen. Zuster Joy staat al klaar met een deken en wijst ze de weg naar de kamer waar een stapelbed staat. Ze neemt hun Pokémon aan en legt ze op de heel-plaat die ze de vorige dag nog hadden gezien. Lukas en Dawn gaan snel in bed liggen en voordat ze hun ogen nog maar dicht hebben, vallen ze al in slaap.


End file.
